The Heroine and The Hero
by Cupcake Narcissist
Summary: Ten years ago, I fell off a tree when me and my brother were playing hide & seek and instead of dying, I got sucked into the ground and found myself in a strange country called Hyrule. Not only has my appearance changed, but I've been granted a supposed power by three nature spirits who intrust me to save the land of Hyrule from the twilight alongside the 'hero', after I find him..
1. Childish Games Lead To Adventures!

"One, two, three, four..." I heard my brother behind me as I ran into our garden; there were a few bushes and trees, but mainly just grass. Our trampoline would be a useless place to hide, due to the fact it was basically transparent. I looked up at one of the trees, and began to climb it.

"Five, six, seven..." Luckily, we were playing up to twenty seconds, so I had enough time to climb it right to the top. I gripped the nearest branch as tightly as possible and clung onto it to try and wing myself forward. For a seven year old, I was doing pretty well at climbing this tree. I didn't want my older brother to find me that quickly!

"Eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve..." He drawled on tiredly from inside the house_. I'd left the door open, now he'd now I was outside for sure_. I slapped my forehead angrily as I climbed higher and tried to get a better grip on another branch. I couldn't reach it though, and almost fell, but I caught myself and hugged the trunk tightly. With nothing to lose, I jumped for the branch. While I was on it, it miraculously held my weight, but began to creak.

"Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen..." My brother grumbled and began to look around the house as I could hear his elephant feet across the floor, with a small bang, I heard him collide into a table. I winced, and that's what did me in.

The branch snapped when I made a sudden movement, and I fell. My arms clawed at the branch in front of me, but could not reach it in time as I fell fast. I braced myself and tried to call my brother as panicky and loud as I could.

"Jack! Jack, help me!" But he didn't come; instead I heard the rest of his counting. I closed my eyes, and had no choice but to accept it. But I didn't want to die, I was too young. I wanted to live and thrive alongside my family and have children of my own and everything else I could have if I grew up! This wasn't what I wanted.

I opened my eyes, and saw the tree above me, and I saw Jack with a horrified expression on his face. The ground swallowed me up with a bursting blue light, and I choked. I heard my brother's voice, and then nothing. I was falling through time and space, and then I passed out of my consciousness.

When I awoke, there was nothing but the colours green and brown. My head was pounding angrily and my whole body was tired. I curled up in ball and began to cry, I was only seven years old! Why had this happened to me? Maybe I should've stayed inside my house when playing with Jack, I bet this was his fault; he always plays tricks on me. But he had a face that looked like he had seen a ghost, so perhaps it went wrong? No, otherwise he would've apologized.

I was in a forest, and not in my own home, so I did not know where I was. Tears began to form again and poured down my cheeks without stopping. When I stood, I almost fell over. I could only hear the tweeting of birds and the rustles of leaves as the wind blew through.

"Hello?" I called out hopefully, but no reply came at all, just the wind blowing past mournfully. But then, it finally happened. A voice called out to me alongside the wind.

_Fear not young hero, I am here,_ a feminine voice whispered around me. It was almost nostalgic and I began to run towards it as it wisped away. Soon enough, I found myself at a glowing spring. I poked the water gently, and it slithered around my arm like string. I shivered.

_Young hero, I will give you my gifts, but you must make sure to help us_, the woman called out to me again. I looked up and saw her. A woman with brightly coloured clothing that glittered with some sort of dust and the skirt seemed to be part of the spring. Her mouth did not move, but I heard her.

_I am Keine, the leader of the three nature spirits, all of us will give you our gifts if you agree, and then you may choose to go back to your land after helping us._ As the woman spoke, two other women appeared. One floated down from the sky, and one swung out of the trees. Did they mean that they could help me get back to my brother?

"But how can I help you, I'm only a child!" I frowned, my tears coming back from their temporary stop. Keine smiled at me with a faint glow of motherly warmth, I looked at her and she beckoned me closer. I took off my shoes and put my feet in the shallow spring. The small tendrils of water began to slither up my leg, and I tried to them off.

_Do not fight it, my young hero, _Kheine warned with her smile collapsing into a frown. The two other women landed in the water with small splashes. _Do you agree to help us?_ She asked me again.

"Yes, but how?" I said desperately, my body shivering in the cold spring. The small waterfall behind Kheine began to glisten as the three women held hands, surrounding me. The spring began to shine, and I felt something powerful shoot up my spine. Pain was the first thing that hit me, and then I felt strength. The woman, who came down from the air, shrank down till she became the size of my hand and little wings grew out of her back.

_With our power, now,_ _this is my sister, Navi, she will help find the other hero_, Kheine smiled at me as Navi flew around my head excitedly. Power flowed into my body, and the last of the shining water died out and was replaced with the normal water. I heard footsteps behind me and Kheine told us to leave as she vanished with a small sigh.

For a seven year old, I felt like I'd just had the best adventure ever, but that wasn't correct. This was only the beginning of something grander and something greater. I looked at Navi, and she smiled at me.

"So, I'll help you out, but you've got to remember to keep calm and listen to me when we come colliding into trouble, now let's go before the people of Ordon try to catch us!" She grinned and flew high up into the air and did a few air-cartwheels. I stopped and crouched into one of the bushes by the spring.

A girl and boy around my own age walked into the spring with a horse. The horse looked directly at me and neighed, but the two children didn't look at me. I tried to get out of the bush to stop them and say hi, but then I heard a loud 'Hey!' behind me.

"...Fine." I groaned and skulked behind Navi as the spring began to get further and further away as we walked. "I wanted to make some friends..." I complained to the fairy above me.

"We do not have time and you cannot be seen until the time is correct." Navi compromised with a falsely happy tone. I pouted and rolled my eyes and crossed my arms as we walked. In a small clearing, there was the biggest tree I've ever seen. It was huge and had multiple little windows inside it. On the outside, was a little sign that read; The Seer.

"The Seer?" I asked Navi curiously.

"He was also known as the forest watcher, but he died long years ago, but the villagers keep visiting and knocking on the door to ask for advice." Navi frowned and continued "He gave us his house to keep heroes inside it, but no other hero apart from you has ever risen before, although Kheine thinks there is one in Ordon village. Pfft, as if! Those entire people do is chopping down our trees and throwing boomerangs at the animals, especially that rascal Link!" Navi ranted harshly as she flew through one of the open windows and unlocked the door in front of me so I could enter.

"Why am I here?" I asked her, not being able to shut the door due to the fact Navi was fluttering around it. She looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Because you are our hero, well, technically, you are our heroine, but we need our hero before you can help us entirely. So until then, I've been given the task of raising you to the best of your ability." She put her thumbs up and finally flew away from the door so I could shut it. I turned to look at her.

"What exactly are you?" I bit my lip as I waited for a reply.

"Well, I am one of the three nature spirits- we govern the elements you see." She landed on my hand as I held it out. Her white hair glistened against her bluish skin.

"Which element are you?" I asked because this was one of the most interesting conversations I've ever held.

"I'm air and fire of course." She laughed delightfully and swung herself from my finger, just like how I'd swung myself from that branch before I...

"How long will I be here for?"

"As long as it takes for me to find the other hero, here, let me see your right hand." She ordered me with another wide grin. I held it out to her, and she pointed at my triangular shaped birthmark. "That is the mark of the Triforce, also known as the mark of a hero, or the mark of courage. Your partner should have one on his left hand." She explained knowledgably, as if she was a queen of info.

"So what are you waiting for, why are you not searching?" I interrogated her with an irritated voice. "I want to go home, so hurry up and find him."

"It's not that simple, oh and I forgot what your name was." She said, smoothly changed the subject.

"I didn't tell you." I told her.

"Oh, well, what is it?" She asked me, whilst sitting on a lantern. I stared at her with a shocked expression as we entered what seemed to be the lounge.

"It's Lytie, and why is there no TV? Or phone?" I asked with my eyes widened.

"What's that?" she asked, "Oh, you came from another world, I forgot, it's just that you look so much like a Hylian..."

"What is a Hylian?" I asked, confused.

"The residents of those born in Hyrule are of the Hylian race." She explained, "And you look just like one, except for the hair."

"What do you mean?" I questioned her further.

"Follow me, please." She danced away and left a glowing trail of dust that died away in less than a second. I ran after her and the floorboards creaked beneath me. I had a feeling I'd be here for years, and always waiting for Navi to find this person. When I found her, she was staring at a large mirror, I sighed.

"There you are!" I exclaimed as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"So, take a look at yourself in our world." She chuckled and pointed at the mirror. As I approached it, time slowed to a stop and feet stopped moving. I was still my height and age, that was obvious, but everything else was different. My previous brown hair was now... Purple and my eyes were simply just a darker shade. My skin was pale and all the bruises I had from playing with jack, were now healed, and I was thinner. I frowned at my face- even that was different as I looked just like one of those fairy tale princesses. Surely I wasn't stuck in this form forever? Even Jack wouldn't be able to recognize me!

"I-I look..." I stuttered, unable to find the words.

"Beautiful?" She asked me, but I shook my head and my eyes burst into their now normal waterfall state. "Don't cry Lytie, you're prettier than Keine, and perhaps even more than the princess Zelda herself- and she is supposed to be the fairest of them all!" Navi winked at me, but being a pretty little girl wasn't something I actually cared about.

"How am I supposed to go home if I look like this?" I exclaimed loudly with a big frown.

"Don't worry, once you help us out, we will take our power away from you and you will return to normal!" She smiled hopefully, but she didn't have to as I was already happy with that reply.

"I will? Then let's go to that village you keep mentioning and find this Hero!" I said, determined with an unbreakable willpower.

"Hey, come back! I told you it's not that simple!" Navi wailed from behind me as I sped down the wooden hallway.


	2. Stalked by shadows, hide in houses

~10 YEARS LATER.

"C'mon Navi, catch up will you? The hunters are coming for that boar we saw last night!" I called out to my fairy as she fluttered tiredly behind me. I grinned at her and waited for a moment for her to catch up, she landed on my shoulder and I ran faster, gripping my new sword that I had stolen from a man called Rusl when he was asleep while camping in the woods. I knew him because he was from the village nearby, and I often sneak around there at night to learn things about 'Hylians'. They never cease to interest me.

As I had grown up in this forest since I was teleported into this world ten years ago, I knew my surroundings perfectly and trained myself in fighting and acrobats with the help of Navi. Right now, we were trying to stay away from the hunters from Ordon village because if they caught us, princess Zelda might be in danger if everybody knew about our existence, which would not be good. Living with a fairy/spirit is really hard, because you have to do everything yourself. I had to make my own armour, but luckily 'The Seer' already left behind some ancient metal for us to use. I chose to make it the colour blue, because it was my favourite.

Navi was my only friend, because she kept me away from the village all the time and told me not to even say hi to anyone. I was used to this because I remember primary school in my original world; I never had any friends because I was childish. Navi wheezed tiredly on my shoulder as I came to a shuddering halt and hid behind a large tree.

"C'mon, I know I saw something move around here, I was sure it was the boar!" A man's voice complained and someone else sighed.

"Maybe whatever it was was responsible for the heist of my sword." I heard Rusl's voice ring with determination, I'd better make sure he doesn't see me, it was a nice sword and I wanted to keep it, so, next plan was activated.

"Navi," I whispered to her "Plan B."

I closed my hands on a small grenade bomb in my pocket and held it up. I set fire to it with the help of Navi, and then threw it with all my might. It exploded nearly two yards away, and the four hunters ran after it. I was proud of myself for throwing it that far, but more importantly, I needed to run back the way I came. So I did.

"Hey! Hurry up Lytie, or we'll get found!" Navi complained with a moan of worry. I shook my head at her as I was already going as fast as I could.

"If anyone should be complaining-" I panted angrily "-It's me!"

"Whatever, we're almost home." Navi pointed at our landmark, which was basically a very big and very large sign saying 'Home Of The Seer'. The Seer was just some dead old man apparently, but I still wanted to learn more about him but all that was left were journals of babble and useless info about the inhabitants of the forest. I did find a painting of him though, and that was interesting enough to last all these years and I'm sure there were other things to find in his magnificent tree house.

We approached it as carefully as we could, and I made the mistake of taking a look behind me. This caused me to trip over a pebble, a freaking pebble. The fall reminded me of the cartoons on CN, apart from I can't think of any single cartoon were the protagonist(s) are thrown into a world and can't get back unless they help three nature spirits. I haven't seen Keine or Luria since all those years back when I was a kid. Now that I was seventeen, I could hardly be called a kid anymore.

I brushed my leggings off and groaned while picking up Navi as she'd fallen off of my shoulder during the fall. Strands of my purple-blue hair went in my face and I had to quickly brush them out of the way due to the incoming shouts and footsteps. I opened the door 'my' home and shut it quickly behind me, I took small and quiet breaths as the footsteps stopped just outside the door.

"Let's go Rusl, now is not the time for this foolishness, The Seer does not wish to be disturbed." I knew Rusl was rarely mad, but seeing as I stole his sword, he obviously would like to kill me on sight and I could sympathize with him because my brother used to steal my toy dragons when I was younger... and on earth.

"The Seer is dead Jaggle, he has not visited Bo in nearly thirty odd years." Rusl growled, and I pictured him with a scowl.

"Please, consider our options first, what does the village need more, your sword, or a boar which could feed our families for a couple days?" Jaggle compromised with a lazy sigh.

"I agree with Jaggle here, plus think about the children of our village first before you go searching for your stolen sword- you could make another one." Another voice said agreeably.

"Be quiet Fado, I do not need your opinion on this right now." Rusl grumbled and I could tell he was weighing out his options carefully as he was indeed a very smart man.

"Fado, Jaggle and Rusl, we must leave this residence immediately." A commanding voice said with a fierce tone.

"Alright Mayor Bo, we're going." Jaggle yawned and then I heard them walk away. One stayed behind for a moment and I didn't even check to see who it was because I knew it was Rusl, he was really determined.

"Rusl, hurry up!" and then he left and it was just me and Navi again.

"Hey! You almost got us found!" Navi complained to me, unimpressed.

"Yes but we didn't." I walked past her and went up the stairs, my hand on the bark-wall. The tree was always warm and never needed a fire, ever, so I was thankful for that because my body was always cold when I went outside for a walk in the Faron forest. I almost tripped up the stairs, but caught myself and got to the top floor in one piece. My chosen room was the one with the mirror inside it, and that's exactly what room I was standing in as I changed out of my light armour and into my lazy clothes... Which was practically the same thing but without any metal on it anywhere. Navi entered when I was finished and she laid down on one of the stands with a groan.

"Jeez Navi, stop complaining!" I sighed at her and threw a twig at her, which had randomly appeared at the time of convenience. She stuck her tongue out at me as she dodged it and I frowned at her. "Anyway, it's getting late so-"

"Are you trying to get me to go to sleep so you can sneak into Ordon village again? Y'know, we are lucky that the light spirit of Ordon is on good terms with Keine, otherwise you'd be killed as you have gone in there so many times." Navi warned me for the thirtieth time this month-well, as they don't have earth months here; I decided to make my own.

"Ordona this and Ordona that- but he hasn't even tried to attack me!" I insisted with a groan of my own. "Plus I like to let loose the goats so that Fado and Link have to deal with it all the time!" I covered my mouth for accidently blurting that.

"Lytie you're such an idiot!" Navi exclaimed loudly, wracking her hands through her thick light hair and her wings lifted her off the ground. "Link is one of the smartest people in that village; he'll catch on to you eventually!"

"Jeez, fine- calm it will you?" I stretched out my arms by pushing an imaginary ceiling.

"You're too calm." She pouted at me. "Anyway, Keine is right... Somebody in that village is a hero, but I can't figure out whom."

"Well then, let's go take a look, it's almost twilight anyway!" I grinned and slipped on my boots, I didn't need my sword because it would be too heavy and I always relied on my stealth when it came to the village at night. As Navi said, the only one I needed to look out for was Link, but Ilia was pretty sharp too- but she went to sleep early so I needn't worry.

"No Lytie, let's not go." She said hesitantly, but I persisted.

"But nobody will see us, so we are fine, I'm sure Link will be asleep too." I held my thumbs up hopefully, but she shook her head.

"Ugh. You are so boring!" I walked out of the room and sped down the stairs. When I got outside, twilight had already passed and the forest was considerably darker. Navi followed me and shouted 'listen to me', but I didn't and continued on until we reached the gate of Ordon village. She frowned at me and was going to say something but stopped herself because I had already jumped the gate. I frowned at Epona the horse, and the younger horse named Shine because the neighed and snorted when they saw me. Epona knew there would be more work for her if I got to the ranch, but I wasn't aiming to release the goats tonight, I was looking for the hero! This meant I had to wait until everybody was in a coma-induced sleep.

Navi looked worried and flew in circles around my head, which made me dizzy to look at so I had to continue forth and look for a quiet place to hideout in as everybody falls asleep, which was hard, but there was some good enough trees I guess, but I preferred not to climb them now.

"I don't like this, I really don't like this, can we go back?" Navi said, finally getting tired enough to sit on my head as I rested against a tree, I watched Link leave the ranch and head over to his own home. I waited and waited for around about an hour or so and making small talk with Navi.


	3. Lurking off sight but caught with Navi

"Okay, let's go! I've been waiting for this chance for ten years!" I said with a smirk.

"I can't stop you, so fine." Navi said with a defeated tone.

I took that as the sign and began a brisk walk around the houses, over the years- people had migrated to the village and it had expanded by nearly five more families. One of them held one of my favourite villagers and Link's enemy- Fyn. All the girls in the village liked him because he was nice and handsome, but I liked him because he reminded me of a prince. Fyn had white-blonde hair and beautiful green eyes that reminded me of rupees! (Rupees are the currency in this strange country; I've collected them ever since I was put here, so I'll be fine when it comes down to money.)

"Lytie...?" Navi whispered in my ear "Stop spacing out and listen for people around you!"

I rolled my eyes and jumped onto the wall of the mayor's house. He was still awake and was talking with Ilia with a very serious tone. I couldn't stop to listen as I climbed the fern, but I did snatch onto a little bit of what they were saying. They were talking about the boar that they had failed to catch and of Rusl's little outburst (Well, I certainly wouldn't call it little...).

As I climbed onto the roof, I saw a little drawstring bag and picked it up, how curious. The bag was the same blue as my outfit, which was perfect because I didn't really have a bag for small little stealth missions like these. What was most weird about the bag was the Triforce symbol on it. I looked suspiciously up at Navi and she put on her best concentration face.

"Any idea what it's for?" I asked her, "Is it a gift from one of your sisters?"

"I can't smell any spirit energy from it, but something is familiar." Navi stated with a sigh, "Look inside it?"

I did just that and inside it was an oddly shaped mask and a note in scribbled writing, but oh boy was that style of righting familiar- The Seer. The note seemed old and faded, but as I brushed a finger against it, the film that previously covered it vanished. Navi winked at me but looked at the mask as if it was an interesting statue and the note was extremely useless.

_Now you see me, now you don't._

I had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but the mask looked cool so I kept it all- and the note just in case I needed it later. "Hey Navi, the Hero is male right?"

"Yup, there is only one Heroine and one Hero... But we're sort of limited in this village." Navi sighed and swung off my hair. She looked me in the face with a serious expression now. "There is only three people in this village it could be... I mean who are the right age and everything." She added.

"Fyn, Link and...?" I looked at her to finish the list.

"Jock- and we're near his house first so let's do this." Navi grinned. I noticed how confident she was when she was so confused moments ago, maybe I'd changed her mind about the whole 'searching for the hero' thing.

"Who is up there, what are you doing?!" I heard a rough voice shout from the ground and I realized it was the mayor, lucky for my acrobatic training; I flipped off the roof and landed on the other side of the building. He gave a shout and Ilia looked out the small cut in window straight at me, I cursed and began to run.

"Lytie, quickly use the mask!" Navi screamed at me as Bo began to wake up the other villagers to tell them of the intruder. I reached into the bag and pulled out the mask, when I put it over my face, it remarkably stayed though it had no strings. Even though I had the mask to cover my face, Ilia saw me before hand...

"Hey!" Navi stopped as soon as the mask touched my face. "You'll never guess what!"

"What?" I tilted my head.

"The mask- it turned you invisible." She grinned suspiciously at me, "Go on and test it!"

I did, I went straight to the river and looked at my reflection, but I could still see myself. I looked at Navi accusingly but she wasn't even looking at me. I sighed and looked back at my reflection- I was still there for sure but she couldn't see me. I shrugged my shoulders, but Navi seemed to be able to tell so it didn't particularly matter much. Ilia walked right past me and I froze up instantly, but she couldn't see me either. I grabbed Navi and put her in the bag before she got seen.

I saw a garden of little pumpkin vegetables and sat on one of them as the entire village rushed around in uproar. Orders barked around like no tomorrow and finally I saw Fyn with his father as they rushed around holding little iron poles. I raised my eyebrows and wondered what the worst they could do to me was, until I saw Fyn's father leave him and point in my direction. But Fyn wasn't the only one heading my way, when I turned around, Link was also headed my way, but both of them looked directly at each other with angry faces. Oh yes, I almost forgot they were enemies.

Link had fewer muscles than Fyn but I was pretty sure he had tricks up his sleeves if he got into a fight. Fyn on the other hand, was like a lion- but a handsome one. I mean, Link was handsome too, but he was a complete good guy. I was sure that if Link was the hero he'd be running around permanently and trying to save every person he sees. Sheesh.

I thought now would be a good time to leave before one of them walked right into me, but luckily there was a bush and hiding out for now would be a good plan because I had a feeling things were going to get nasty with Link and Fyn. Fyn's white hair was blowing in the wind as he raised his pole threateningly. Link stared at Fyn with the blankest expression I've ever seen on a person.

Navi glittered in the bag and struggled to loosen it from her leg as she got out. I gave her a quick motion to be quiet but she didn't listen and Link saw her and what was worse is that Fyn looked over too and also saw her. I quickly put her in the bag and rushed off before they walked over. Navi grumbled something that sounded much like a threat, but didn't try to get out of the bag again.

I didn't look behind me but I heard someone coming after me because they probably heard my footsteps. With a quick glance behind me, I almost tripped once again. Either I was prone to tripping, or the gods were playing with my luck... Actually, scratch that last part because I had no luck. But Navi did and she was seen, twice. So luck wasn't exactly a thing to be proud of as there s always two options and always a 50/50 chance of getting it wrong or right.

As I ran inside The Seer's home, I had to hide underneath one of the wooden tables and breathe in slowly as a face appeared in the window. I don't know why I was hiding because the mask made me invisible, but, I still didn't like to feel like I'm being watched. Navi was right about being smarter than what he let on as he had followed me all the way to The Seer's house and had the nerve to look through the window. Luckily though, The Seer's house was an excellent place to stay because of the shrouded unknown against it. The villagers of Ordon did not like adventure, with the exception of the young adults and kids of course.

Fyn was definitely one who would seek out adventure because he actually worked in Hyrule castle- as a knight in-training. Jock was the normal one, as he would normally go fishing with his father all day in the river. Link, was the goat herder alongside Epona and Fado, but Link had a sharp and tactful mind and was the goody-good guy out of everyone. Jock was a big guy that had no resistance if someone dared to challenge him and therefore scared me (But the fishing part just made him odd).

All of the female teens liked one guy in particular- most of them leered towards Fyn though, but his little sister Shana liked Jock, which was just weird, but nobody questioned what Shana did apparently, the girls were jealous of her though. She had longer hair than any of the female villagers, but it wasn't as long as mine was, but hers was always decorated with pretty flowers and her hair was also red, which was odd because every other Hylian had brown or blonde hair... Well, all those who I've seen anyway. I guess her and her brother were outcasts due to their hair colour and looks.

I still didn't understand why I had purple-bluish hair and Navi never answered when I asked her, which meant one thing; it was one of those 'Only time will tell'. Man I hated those even when I was a kid, but now I hate them even more. That was the problem with Hyrule- everything was tricky and hard to grasp.

Anyhow, when Link left the window and disappeared in the trees, I let Navi out of the bag. She gave me a harsh and foul glare as if she was accusing me for what happened. "I knew we shouldn't have gone!"

"We were fine until you were seen!" I retaliated back at her.

"No we weren't, you were seen first, remember?" Oh yeah, I forgot.

"So? Only Ilia saw my face and I doubt anyone will think I'm female because there hasn't been a Heroine in... How long?"

"About a thousand years ago." Navi scowled.

"Exactly, and females traditionally are degraded for being useless in fights." I winked at Navi but she wasn't impressed.

"The villagers will still come to seek council with The Seer, don't you realize Lytie? We're doomed!" She sighed and then added, "We'll have to go to _that_ place..."

"That place?" I prompted her casually.

"Pack your stuff up and let's go before they come here, I'll show you where to go." Navi instructed, and I began to pack anything I saw that could be handy. I made sure to pack my smallclothes as well as my light armour first, in a fight; they'd be the most useful.

With my things (and some of The Seer's stuff) packed, I went out the back entrance of the tree whilst still wearing the mask. I looked at Navi and the fairy didn't make any movements or give me instructions. I frowned at her.

"Well, Navi? where to?" I asked her loudly.

"Jeez! You'll make me deaf, and anyway, we need to head over to the spring!" She growled at me with a similar frown to my own.

"Alright, alright!" I grinned at her and began the short hike to the spring where I first met Keine, Navi and the other one who never mentioned her name, and if she did, it can't have been important. I did wonder whether Navi missed them though, because they were her sister's afterall.


	4. Ilia and Colin are captured- poor Link

We got to the springs just before the sun started to rise, and Navi was fluttering around like a mad chicken, okay, she is a mad chicken- or a mad fairy at the least. Anyway, underneath the small little waterfalls of the spring, was enough room to squeeze under –but you get drenched- and once you got in? Life just got better.

The whole room was glowing just like the moon would, but it was glowing with the colours of the spring above. My clothes were soaked and I had to set them onto some crystals that were jutting out of a wall. Navi fluttered around and moaned about how we wouldn't be able to go back there now.

"Navi, can you be quiet for a goddamn second?" I glared at her to silence herself and luckily she did, but by a way that I wondered if it was possible and that I wasn't just dreaming- she left the little room with a huff.

I opened one of the larger bags I had carried and pulled out a thin blanket. Then I wrapped it around my bare body as my clothes dried. It seemed like forever before Navi returned, so I took a nap and when I woke up she'd managed to cover everything with flowers. I took a sniff and embraced the smell for a moment; it was a little too strong, but otherwise okay.

"It was getting smelly in here as it has been in disuse for so long." Navi rolled her eyes with a smile and I was glad that she was quick to forgive me all the time. When my clothes were dry, I quickly put them on and looked through the tunnel and through the waterfall and luckily nothing was unordinary apart from the occasional panicking monkey.

It went just like this for around a week, I didn't exactly try to leave the small crystal cave because Navi wouldn't let me. She was still worried about me obviously, but I did have the mask ao I could've left at any time. But I did like Navi's flowers because they smelt nice.

Navi fluttered over to me and told me to look outside, so I did and there was a girl with a horse. She seemed to be brushing the horse's ankle very gently. It took me a good long moment to realize the girl and the horse were actually Ilia and Epona and it made me feel like an idiot. Ilia was very concentrated and was almost a little angry, it didn't take me long to figure out who it was.

"That Link, huh Epona? He never treats you right..." She said to the brown horse with a smile, she whispered something in her ears and patted her soft mane. Epona just neighed and snorted like 'yeah, sure'. I would've laughed if I wasn't trying to stay hidden because my mask was hanging off one of the crystals, casting a butterfly shaped shadow on the stone.

Soon one of the kids from the village entered the springs with Ilia and made small conversation with her. I think his name was Colin- Rusl's kid? Ah, there are too many villagers to keep track of them all, but from what I could remember, Colin was the kid with no real backbone. Ilia shut the gate behind him with a stone-hard face and went back to Epona's side. Colin frowned slightly.

A young adult with light brown hair's face appeared at the gate and he looked at Colin questioningly. I watched for a moment and turned to look at Navi, who was having a panic attack I rolled my eyes at her and listened to the scene that was evolving.

"Link!" Colin grinned widely, but then was cut short by Ilia.

"If you came to take Epona back you can FORGET it!" She said with a snarl, stroking Epona's side gently. "Why don't you think about what you've done for a change? I won't open the gate until you change your attitude!" She turned away from him and I saw her stony face again, I cheered silently.

"Ilia, you don't know what happened yesterday..." Colin muttered, but loud enough so I could hear him from all the way over by the mini-falls. "Listen, I don't know if she'll listen to me, but let me try to explain about Talo and the monkey, OK?" Colin told Link as Ilia was distracted. "You crawl in here from the tunnel in back while I do, Link."

Link retreated and Colin began to tell Ilia something important that I must've missed due to my spring-prison. I couldn't hear the blonde boy speak because he was speaking so quietly and softly he was like a little grain of salt. Soon, I saw Link return through a small little tunnel in the dirt at the side of the springs and I rolled my eyes again.

"I had no idea... I hadn't heard the details of Talo's capture..." Ilia said with a bewildered look on her pretty face. I stared with a bored expression, but at least I could finally hear them again. Did this mean one o the kids were taken away? "But Colin..." She looked down at him with a small smile and turned to see link there. I raised my eyebrows as she then turned to the horse. Epona quickly shook her mane powerfully and Ilia took a quick step backwards with a small gasp. I could've sworn Link chuckled.

"So you still prefer your master over me, huh, Epona?" Ilia smiled sweetly at the horse then turned to look at Link with the same expression. "Don't worry about your horse, Link. Fortunately, it looks like the injury isn't too serious. You two can go on together." She paused before continuing.

"But Link...? Can you at least promise me this?" She looked at him sincerely, almost afraid. "No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything... Out of your league. Please." She smiled at him and took a step forward. "Just come home safely." She asked rhetorically.

Link smiled in return and gave a nod, "I will." He promised her. A part of me was jealous that I didn't have a relationship like they did; but then again, they were not the same as me. A part of me wanted to go and investigate their little moment, so I took my mask off of the crystal and put it over my eyes. I began to crawl through the little crack-opening, grabbing Navi on my way up. I frowned at her though she couldn't see it. I got out just as Epona whinnied at the gate. Link, Ilia and Colin all turned to look at the gate too, I raised my eyebrows until I heard what they were hearing- loud sounds getting closer and closer until-

WHAM! The gates smashed and the huge boar we saw last week entered the spring with a charge. Then I noticed there was some things mounted on top of it, I almost screamed at how hideous the creatures looked though you could not see their faces. I shrunk back into the mini-falls, and my whole back went ice cold because of the water. I grimaced and climbed up the first set of falls to try and get further away from the things. Link and Ilia both reacted at the same time; Ilia raised her hands to her mouth and Link just braced himself- Colin had already begun to run for his life and Ilia quickly turned to follow him as Epona went out of control. I frowned and unsheathed my sword with a glare at the monsters, they didn't see me though. Gods, I was such an idiot because I still had my mask on. Sheesh, what a Heroine I am...

The two monsters-which reminded me of goblins-, were sat on the side of the boar, and one knocked an arrow into its bow. I widened my eyes under the mask, and almost ran around in circles, wondering how I could help them. The arrow hit Ilia and she fell to the ground with a small cry, the other goblin creature raised a club and prepared to strike down on Link's head as he was distracted by Ilia's fall. As Link ran to help Ilia, the monster brought down his club with a huge smack... Link fell instantly and I couldn't be sure if he was dead or just knocked down.

The one with the club quickly put it away and grabbed Ilia's wrist while holding it up in the air, she was entirely limp and she could've been dead too, I was sure Colin had fainted because he was also picked up, but by the other goblin. Poor Link was face-up in the water, unaware of their fates. Another but much larger Boar appeared in the gateway, and I grimaced again because this monster was so hideously foul, even I could not stand to be in his presence. I glared at him though he could not see me.

The beast upon the beast was like a much larger version of the mini goblins, but only much fouler. The horns upon his head were just as fearsome as he, and he stood over Link with all the power in the world. His large purplish boar was covered in iron armour and yet it still managed to keep the monster on. I took a deep breath as his grip tightened on his odd horn. The monster looked right at me, and I didn't know if he could see me, or was just looking my way in particular as there was a whole spring around me.

Suddenly he blew his horn, and I fell to the floor with my ears in sharp pain as he did so. The sound was loud and terrifying, and it made me feel powerless and cowardly. The sky darkened like the night was returning, and I took deep breaths as I stood up. Just ahead of me in the sky- a weird black texture began to form over the springs. I jolted and took several steps backwards as it spread out into a diamond shape. In the middle there was a swirl that looked rather ominous and evil.

I looked at the large goblin-man on the boar as he laughed evilly and cursed under my breath as his minions took Ilia and Colin away, leaving Link to fend for himself-if he was even alive. Without thinking, I ran over to Link with my eyes teary from the previous scene. With every step I made, water splashed around me, but it's nothing I could prevent. I knelt down by Links side, and took off my mask. Navi floated around my head as she escaped from my grasp, I looked at her and she frowned sadly. I took Link's hand and then dropped in shock, his birthmark on his hand- I'd never noticed it before but... He was...

"Link is the Hero!?" Navi's wings gave way and she fell on my head with a bump. I winced at the pain and then nodded. She looked up at me with a shocked look and I stood up with my jaw clenched in place.

"Of course we get the goody-goody one who can't defend himself." I moaned and placed my palm on my head with a frown, then I heard a soft groan coming from Link and I jumped back and put my mask on after running towards the bushes, I got there just in time as I watched him place his own hand on his head with another groan to pick himself up and into sitting position. Then, reality hit him and he stood up and looked around in every direction except mine. He focused on the gate and began to run towards it like he was built for speed. I watched him disappear around the corner before I took my mask off and looked at Navi who was flying around in big circles, she gave me a 'now what?' look and I shrugged with my best exasperated act.

"I have no idea what we are gonna do, because he is going to head straight after those two and the three monsters- even though he doesn't have a sword on him!" I sat in the water with a pout. "We found the hero, and then we lost him."

"Wait, I have a plan so that we can follow him without revealing your identity!" Navi gave me a sneaky grin and I had a feeling I wouldn't like it, but it would be useful. I frowned and took a big breath.

"Throw me your best." I ordered her.

* * *

Author's note: So, I'm sorry if I don't update a lot, the only reason I've been updating so fast is because I actually began to write this story on a site called and that site actually allows pictures for every chapter, if you would like to check the story out on that website the link is here! :D story/3210729/The-Heroine-and-The-HeroA-Legend-Of- Zelda-Fanfic/

Thank you all for reading, I really appreciate the support :3 xD it makes me feel so happy. I mean, so emotional that I almost cried when I found out I had 6 followers on it. :D So I give you all a BIG HUG! And a BIG THANKS YOU!


	5. The disguise, The Imp and The Wolf

The plan Navi had come up with, was genius- well, she wasn't the one executing it. We had hardly any time, so she fluttered back to the little room under the falls and returned with a travel bag of my important belongings. I smiled at her and she dropped something into my hands. I knew that stretchy texture from anywhere, it was my hair tie from when I was younger, I knew what I had to do, but that was the second mission. The first; was to bind my chest like a corset.

Navi helped me tie my hair so that it looked short and cropped-just like a guys. I smiled at her and then she took her position on my shoulders as I looked down into the springs. I placed the mask once again over my eyes and I smiled.

"Plan B. Disguise self as boy is complete." I laughed and patted Navi's head with two of my fingers. She grinned in a random direction and I began to run towards were Link had headed. I don't know if I'd ever catch up to him, but all I could do was try because if he truly was the hero, there was no turning back and leaving him to die, I still wanted to go back to earth, so nothing would stop me. I ran down one of the easy forest trails and then across a bridge. Finally we reached some rocky trails that in a few directions. I took the nearest one and finally found link.

He was slowing down next to a huge wall that was oddly patterned with white. Link was staring at the particular pattern of a lock. I took a quick look at Navi who looked sickly and pale. I sighed and asked what the heck it was; unfortunately it took her a while to reply.

"It couldn't possibly be... N-no... But this is the Twilight." She whispered chokingly.

I didn't know what the Twilight was, but because of her tone, I knew it wasn't good. I approached Link silently while he was preoccupied with the wall. Just as I reached for his shoulder, the circles in the lock begun to swirl like a hypnotic picture. Then, a large and long hand reached out, just as fast as lightning as it grabbed Link. I instinctively took hold of his shoulder.

The hand was larger than any hand in the world, and was decorated with darker circling patterns. It must've been made from some delusionary black magic. Link and I got dragged into the lock and I heard Navi scream as she gripped onto my hair tightly. Her scream turned into a screech as Link got pulled face-down in the mucky ground. As this was happening, I lost my grip on Link's shoulder and went flying. I landed harshly with what felt like a broken back, though I checked it and it was perfectly fine.

Link was being watched by an extremely weird monster that was the same colour scheme as the wall. It moved toward Link like it was a spider with an odd rectangular mask. The creature's hair kind-of looked like dreadlocks. I grimaced as I stood up to go help Link.

The dreadlock monster picked up the light brunette Hylian and tilted its head with interest. As I approached the monster, he did not look my way and continued to hold Link high above him. Suddenly, Link's hand began to glow as he tried to pry away the creature's hand from him. As the Triforce mark glowed stronger, the monster dropped him face-down back onto the ground.

I approached Link once again, but as I reached out and touched his broad shoulder, he flinched and crouched onto all fours with a cry of pain. His feet suddenly sprouted fur, and in seconds he was covered and his cry turned into a high-pitched howl. I fell over and gave a 'meep' of shock as I stared at the hero. Just like how I'd changed into a Hylian, he had changed into a wolf of some sort.

My body froze as the monster took some steps towards wolf-Link and dragged him away by his paw. My body regained composure in moments and I managed to stand myself up and run after the dreadlock monster. I didn't need to run far because the monster could only walk while carrying/dragging Link.

Navi pulled my hair and I took a look around at the surroundings. The colours were dull and faded, if it wasn't a realm of twilight, it was that time of day. Another thing I noticed was little black cubes that were floating up towards the sky. Navi looked even paler as she swung on my hair like it was rope.

"Take off your mask so I can see you properly before you get the same treatment as Link did." Navi warned me harshly, but I didn't even move, which made her give a temperamental sigh.

"You are going to need protection against the darkness and I'm the best spirit to do this!" She pushed on verbally so I had no way to back out of it. I took the mask off slowly and watched as Navi smiled and placed a hand on my finger. Then she exploded into fifty butterflies that rushed around me and undid my hair, I had to reach for the hair tie before it flew away in the fierce wind that the butterflies created. The little insects faded together in pairs to make a smaller group of them and then flew back to me, taking various spots on my open skin and phasing into it. I frowned as the last one faded on my hand over the Triforce mark.

_Hey! What are you standing around for? We've got a Hero to save! _Navi's voice reverberated through my skull. I rolled my eyes and retied my hair, it took me a few moments to do it by myself but I managed it. Then I placed the mask once again over my face and ran to catch up with the dreadlock monster again.

I entered a small door in the side of the largest building I'd ever seen. Inside it, I found myself in a room full of the masked monsters. Once again, I was glad to be invisible. The only problem was that I had to get through a room full of moving things I could easily bump into.

_Hey! I gave you my protection, but I also gave you some of my powers. All you have to do is envision the place you need to get too and then you will appear there, just remember that this only works in the Twilight! _Navi told me with a short laugh.

I envisioned the other side of the room and closed my eyes. A short fleeting feeling shivered and attacked my gut, but when I opened my eyes, I was right next to the door as the monster who was carrying wolf-Link. I caught up with him and raised my sword to attack him, but he made a sharp turn down a hallway. He kept making ridiculous turns until we arrived in a large jail cell. I quickly got out of the cell before the monster locked me in with Link. Mr. Dreadlocks fastened Link's paw to a metal chain in the middle of the prison. Slowly and carefully I jabbed my sword straight through the creatures mask and expected him to die immediately but that didn't happen. I had to repeat this a few times before the creature vanished with a poof of dark purple smoke. I frowned, a little confused with the way he had died.

_Monsters that have been possessed by the darkness, release the evil they have been carrying when they die_, Navi told me wisely.

_Thanks for telling me, I would've just thought they were teleporting somewhere,_ I smiled to myself and moved around the cell as I waited for Link to wake up. When he did, I almost leaped back into the shadows and hid. Link began to bite the chains angrily and run around in circles. Something dark flashed past me and into the cell. I jumped a little and cursed.

"I found you!" A small imp-like female said happily with a grin as she jumped down from her spot in the air. Link growled and looked like he wanted to eat her.

"Oooh! Aren't you scary!" The imp girl folded her arms and smiled with mock shock. Link gave a small whine. The poor guy, I mean, even if I didn't like him as much as Fyn, I still felt sympathy for the Hylian because he wasn't a bad guy, in fact the only thing I'm worried about is that he was too nice. My head ached from my previous fall so I didn't make any moves to approach them.

"Eee hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?" She giggled sweetly like she wanted to steal your cookies and stab your back or something. "Well that's too bad..."

I began to slowly limp my way over to them and tried my hardest to be quiet as I leant on one of the bars. They didn't hear me and continued on.

"I was planning on helping you... If you were nice." The imp's fiery hair moved around like seaweed in a current and her odd mask/helmet one eye. Speaking of eyes, hers were extremely odd. Though you could only see one, it was as large as my old stuffed panda, I wheezed tiredly at the bars and reached into my side pack for some forest berries. I ate a few and zoned back into the conversation. Link seemed to be calming himself down in the Imp's presence and was trying to respect her. His ears were flattened and he raised himself up some more from the ground.

"Eee hee! That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you?" The imp laughed and began to pat underneath Link's wolf jaw and caused his head to bob up and down. "Oops! But you AREN'T a human anymore, are you? You're a beast! Eee hee!"

Link growled and she jumped backwards, staying up for too long and coming down way too slowly. Her eyes were glinting with humour as she gave a smirk. "There, there. You be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite!" The imp put her small hands in front of her chest and made a very concentrated look play on her face. Where her hands should've clasped, a black and spiky ball of magic formed, and she threw it straight at the chains that kept Link from running around. I knew the imp girl was helping him, but it didn't make me feel better because this imp girl was... well, how do I put this? -Odd?

As the ball touched the chains, they broke in an instant and the magic dissipated. Link jumped and snapped his jaws; the imp girl popped up by his side and giggled with a smile. "You look kind of surprised! Eee hee hee!" Then she jumped up into the air and as she neared the bars, she began to dematerialize.

"So! I bet you're wondering, where exactly are we?" She asked as she reformed outside of the cell and quite close to where I was standing. Link just stared at her and I wasn't sure if that was from the imp disintegrating and reappearing or whether he was generally lost. "Well, I'll make you a deal, if you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you! Eee hee!" Then little miss imp yawned outside of the cell as if she was taunting him. Link shook his head and growled.


	6. The 'Lovely' Sewers

It honestly took Link minutes to figure out that there was a gap between the bars and the ground under a crate. It's not like the imp chick would've just left him there to rot and die, though she certainly seemed like she would have if she could. When he got out, he shook his fur like a dog after it gets out of the water. I was going to take this chance to finally introduce myself but the imp girl was gone, and when she reappeared, she leapt onto Link's back. This didn't settle well for him as he barked loudly and jumped to shake her off.

"Hmph! I guess you're not completely stupid after all!" She leaned forward and stared down victoriously at the wolf. "Listen, I like you, so I think I'll get you out of here." She smiled and scratched his head like he was an ordinary mutt, but then she yanked his ear hard.

"But in exchange for my help, you have to do EXACTLY what I say!" She declared with a smug grin at him. I rolled my eyes and knew I'd be running to keep up with the wolf, but thanks to Navi's power, I could just teleport if he got too far away. I frowned and took a few steps closer.

"If you need anything, just give me a sign." The imp told Link with her small hands on her impish hips. God, she needed to stop acting all high and mighty before I-

_Hey! Look, they're already ahead, quickly go after them!_ Navi shouted into my head with a grunt. I rolled my eyes and ran after Link as fast as I could go without losing sight of him. He went into one of the empty cells and pushed its door open. I waited outside it for a moment because it was a dead end. All that was in there was a little in-way to the sewers, how did I know that? The smell was absolutely gross.

"Huh? What's that?" The imp said loudly with a frown at one of the chains that was hanging down from the ceiling. I waited for her to do something evil with it, but nothing happened. "Try going on your tip-paws. After that... Well, You'll figure it out." She grinned evilly, and I knew that what she was thinking was not safe.

The imp's fiery hair lengthened so that it looked like an arm with a hand on the edge. Link jumped and the imp's hair hooked onto the handle of the chain and pulled it down before releasing it. I raised my eyebrows slightly and the bars that were blocking the entrance to the sewer retreated to give way for Link and the imp. As they both went in, I looked around to see if there was another way out, but I couldn't remember which way Mr. Dreadlocks brought me so I was forced to go to the sewers. Oh glorious joy.

Link was racing through the little tunnel and I was glad I didn't lose him due to the sound of his paws against the stone. I had to crouch as I ran because the tunnel wasn't high enough for my full height. I listened for the padding of feet and finally found Link halted outside of the tunnel and in the sewer area finally. Both he and the imp seemed very interested in a fireball-shaped ball of light. When I looked closely, I saw it was actually a human/ghost thing. I frowned at it as the forms kept flickering.

"Oh... Well, well..." The imp laughed and narrowed her large eyes. I opened my mouth and was about to take off my mask but once again something stopped me. This time, it was all Navi's fault.

_Hey, I think we should listen in on them before charging in at full speed._

_ Ugh. Fine, but I don't care what they have to say, I can't let Link be caught again! _I told her strictly.

_Alright, alright, _she sighed openly and I could imagine her puffing out her cheeks like an angry bird.

"Eee hee hee! Want to see something interesting?" the imp asked Link with a giggle in her high voice. "You're a beast, remember? So use your senses!" She smacked his head like he was an idiot. Gosh was she ever controlling.

The spirit image of the man proved to be the figure of a soldier. It continued to flicker out just like a fireplace. I approached as quietly as I could and listened to the man talk. He seemed out of breath and scared for his life as his panicky voice reached my ears.

"Huff... Huff... Can't... Run... Any... Farther... That's... Far enough... Right? I'll be safe here... I think..." He panted heavily and his whole body shook like it was bones chattering in the cold. I accidently stood on a loose stone and it cracked beneath me. The soldier jolted and began to get panicky again. "What was that noise?! Don't... Don't come near me!" He didn't sound threatening for a soldier's spirit, shocking.

Link turned away with the imp on his neck and trotted along one of the walkways above the sewage water. I turned my nose up in disgust as I followed them, the mask didn't block of smell, which sucked. Sewage was not the finest smell on the earth (If that is what they called the land of which Hyrule is located).

"That was a soldier's spirit. Maybe it was someone from the other world? Eee hee!" She giggled and patted Link's head again with a grin. He shook his head and gave a wolf-snort. She rolled her eyes and put more pressure on his neck.

"There are lots of other spirits roaming about here, you know. Hone your senses to see them... They might know things..." She sounded more hopeful than she ought to have. I sighed, causing her to look behind her, she didn't see me and so that was a big relief off of my worry list.

Link and the imp girl wandered off around the sewers and though Link decided to take a splash, I was not very happy with that arrangement and so I stayed above the water on the walkway. He sped around and followed the orders from the imp girl, and every now and again she'd give out a sigh. As I followed them down one of the many walkways, she stopped him.

"I doubt you're used to your new body yet, so I'll just tell you... Think about how you fought enemies in your human form... Just because you're shape has changed doesn't mean your instincts have as well!" She grinned brightly at him as she pulled another chain down with her hair.

He gave a little bark to show he understood. They got to a dead end and pulled the two chains down ASAP. A thick gate began to rise, and water rushed out of it. I knew it was a dam, and I knew I wouldn't be happy with what was going to happen. So when the water was rushing around my shins, I wasn't very jolly. It slowed me down, it stank and it was a very disgusting colour. Gross, it was really gross.

As I tried to keep myself in check with both Link and the imp, I noticed little black shady monsters swimming around. This place just got creepier by the second and nothing seemed to be normal here. It must've been daylight outside, and yet through the cracks in the walls, it was still twilight. Was it the land of the sleepless people? I didn't get it.

When I caught up with them again, this time the pulled another two chains, but this time it was to drain the water out again. One of the monsters threw themselves at me, but I had no real chance to retaliate before I saw the imp vanish and reappear behind some bars again. I breathed in with annoyance as Link stared up at her and she giggled sweetly. Gods. I was just about to kill that imp for making me do this.

"This way! Over here!" She cried, waving her hands behind the bar. "I'll be waiting for you, but you'll have to help yourself for a change!"

For some reason, she reminded me of Ilia, so perhaps that was why Link wasn't trying to bite her head off. I frowned and sat on the edge of a walkway. How the heck was I supposed to vanish and reappear behind some bars? Oh, now I remember.

I shut my eyes and let my mind envision the imp girl. The fleeting feeling came back to me for a moment, and I slowly opened my eyes. The imp was right in front of me and if I had raised my hand even a little, she would've seen me. I looked through the bars and watched wolf Link struggle for a moment as he looked around for a way to get to the imp. When he realized there was a tunnel, I bet he would've slapped himself if he had hands. Imagining a wolf trying to hit its face was amusing, but now was not the time to get distracted.

When Link disappeared down the tunnel, I waited for a moment. The imp yawned and stretched out her arms with a giggle. There was definitely something wrong with this one. Soon enough, Link reappeared and the imp dived back onto him. I frowned again, I still wasn't sure if she was helping Link, or waiting for something to snatch him away for wolf dinner.

"Eee hee! Awww, did the detour tire you out, little wolf?" The imp said with a falsely sweetened tone. I rolled my eyes and watched her for a moment as her face shadowed.

"By the way... Are you honing your senses like you should?" She asked curiously, but with that voice that you sure if you said no, you wouldn't live to see tomorrow. "It looks like the spirits in here... They're all soldiers. Where in the world could we be? Eee hee! You want out of here, right? OK! We're off!"

And so they were. I was forced to run once again, which didn't make me very happy. Luckily, it wasn't for long because we came to a room with a staircase that spiralled up the tower-like room. It was crumbling in places and strings hung off randomly. I stared, already feeling sick.

_ Just wait for them to get across, then just teleport to the imp again_, Navi suggested awkwardly.

Wolf Link ran up the first part of the stairs and when he went to jump, he landed for about a second before it collapsed under his weight. My eyes widened and I heard Midna give a snort and then a scold.

"Ugh... What are you doing?" She cried out, giving him a 'really?' look.

Link climbed the stairs again, and to be honest, I felt his pain. I mean, waking up as a wolf, being ordered around by the weirdest creature ever and then having to climb up several hundred stairs? Yuck.

"I guess I have to do EVERYTHING for you..." The imp complained with an agonized glare. "Look, I'll show you all the small ledges, so just look for me and then jump to where I am!" She explained with a chuckle. Link nodded and gave a bark, so she flew to the safe set of stairs and beckoned Link over. Somehow, magically, he got over. It was the biggest leap I'd ever seen and not even a wolf should be able to do it. It was awesome, but oddly strange.

They did this several times until they finally were out of my sight. I shut my eyes and imagined them, and after a rather long moment, I opened my eyes. We were at the top of this tower, almost. At first, i thought it was, but there was a door and an odd set of bricks leading to another door -or window- far above it. Obviously the imp nor Link could open the door, so I didn't risk it.

"So... You know where we are yet? Eee Hee! Well... If you go to the top, you might figure it out." The imp grinned evilly.

The imp flew above one of these bricks and Link once again did his amazing leap of faith. They continued this at least three times after and then were at the top. I had to resort to teleporting again, but it was worth it. When I opened my eyes, there was everything a view should have; pretty scenery, pretty buildings, and pretty almost everything.

The only thing that made it seem like hell on a rooftop was some dinosaur like birds that flew around like hungry predators. I took my sword out and gripped it tightly, readying myself for a fight to the death. I really needed to stop doing stupid heroic things when I was invisible, because nobody was ever going to notice.

-OMIGOSH! FINALLY GET TO MEET ZELDA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ASDFGHJKL-

cgi/set?id=85115377


	7. Midna and Zelda Revealed Go Figure

The sky had not changed one bit since we had been inside. It was odd, as if all time was on a sloping standstill. I looked around and took a few nervous steps onto the stones beneath me. I heard Navi sigh in my head, but I didn't feel like experiencing a conversation with her just yet.

"So, we were finally able to get out. And look at the sky! Isn't the black cloud of twilight looking beautiful today?" The imp battered her eyelashes with a giggle. Link snorted under his breath. "Do you know where this is?" She paused "You STILL don't know? Eee hee!" She laughed loudly when Link didn't reply.

"Look, there's someone I want to introduce you to... But I'll need you to get to that tower to do it!" She nodded her head at the tower, and then took two hands to the wolf's neck and leaned on him. Her gaze lowered maliciously and Link leaped off of the little ledge he was on, and onto the real roofs. I bit my lip, not sure whether I wanted to leap too, or just wait for them to reach the tower. Well, I decided to go along with them because I didn't want to miss any of the action that could happen on the short journey.

I jumped off of the ledge and landed lightly with the help of Navi. The eternal twilight sky was ever so slightly chilling my backbone. There was no time for silly fear based thoughts though, I had to catch up with them again, but this time, I'd walk without Navi's help. I heard her give another sigh, and again I ignored it. I was too focused on the intent of catching up with Link to really talk. When I did catch up to them, they had stopped on a corner. My eyes searched the surroundings and I had a familiar feeling of being watched.

I realized it was because of some eerie black birds that had strange musical cries, they weren't close, but to get to the tower, you'd have to go past them. That was not something I looked forward to, at all. Nope. I stood behind the wolf, and listened in on them again as they watched another soldier spirit flicker like candle light. I decided to move to the side, to see the action more.

"So there are even spirits up here, huh? This whole thing is pretty new to you, isn't it?" –this whole world is new to me personally, but she was talking to Link, not me- "Even though these guys can see those monsters, they don't know a thing about you!" The imp laughed, which was something I was now accustomed to, and the day wasn't even over.

"If you think I'm lying, why don't you check it out? Just hone your fine senses... Eee hee!" She asked link with her brows raised tauntingly. I held in a cough. What she was actually doing was tricking Link to talk to the soldier with speech. She was one of those simpletons.

Link slowly approached the soldier; I rolled my eyes and sat on one of the broken walls on the edge of the current roof. As I sat down, some of the stone bricks broke off and I almost fell. I gave a small cry but halfway cut myself off. Link and the imp both turned to look in my direction. They didn't see me, which was fantastic. When both of them turned back towards the spirit, Navi gave me a silent scolding.

_That was really close Lytie, what if you were seen then?_ Navi asked.

_Well, I probably would've been seen, duh_, I replied dully.

_Be more careful!_

I took a large intake of breath and approached the imp and the wolf. The spirit's eyes were wide and he looked terrified of everything. He dropped his spear and bent down to retrieve it. He stayed close to the ground and Link growled slightly, I don't understand why he growled but... anyway, the spirit began to talk to himself with a slightly forced calm tone.

"What... What are these monstrous birds? What in the world is happening here? Ah, our poor Hyrule castle!" The soldier stopped talking and began to hyperventilate. Jeez, what kind of soldiers were these?

Link bounded away, but the imp pulled on his neck to stop him, he gave a bark. "Eee hee! That wasn't the person I wanted you to meet, by the way... Well, let's just try to get to that tower." Easy for her to say, she wasn't the one carrying somebody, or chasing after someone.

The wolf carefully nudged a box towards one of the higher ledges. That's something I would've never thought to do, but then again, I could teleport with Navi's help so, I didn't need to go through all that trouble. I didn't bother to teleport, instead I just climbed up. Unlike my brother, who was scared of heights, I didn't particularly hate them. I mean I did fall out of a tree and find myself stuck here in Hyrule, but, that was just climbing trees, not roofs.

After about seven meters, I was forced to do some kind of leap of faith to get onto another roof. It was indeed a long was down, but I made it across with no problems. Unfortunately, one of the birds was perched on the edge. It gave its musical cry, and Link growled warily as the bird took off and swooped down to claw at him. He dodged smoothly, but then the bird was headed for me.

My body reacted slowly, and the bird scratched my cheek with its claw. I had a small inside scream, but so did Navi. The bird gave another musical cry as it came diving back down again. It wasn't headed for me, but it was after Link again. Uneasily, I had to get a head start as Link killed the bird.

When he caught up, I was on an edge with a roof far off from me. The imp zoomed over to a wooden stand/post and egged on Link. He eventually jumped, and then jumped again to get to the other roof. I swallowed, shut my eyes, imagined the roof and opened my eyes again.

Luckily, there were no more roofs or leaping dives. All that was left was two walls to climb to enter a window. Link and the imp went on ahead as I stopped to climb them. I frowned, wondering what more seemingly endless things could be in there. Luckily, it was just some stairs. I jumped off the ledge and landed gracefully onto a large flight of stairs. I listened for the padding of paws to figure out which way to go. Up.

As I ran up the stairs, I noticed that there were no monstrosities or even anything. It was literally, just a flight of stairs. I reached the top just as Link had nudged open a set of heavy looking doors. Two torches burned brightly either side of the doors. I snuck in quietly, just like I had done when I snuck into Ordon.

The room inside was plain. The only thing interesting in the room was a robed figure by the window. Whoever it was, made no sudden moves to communicate to Link or the imp. I waited for what seemed like days until-

The scene unfolded like a movie. Link began to growl fiercely, and the imp just laughed and gave a wicked grin. The robed figure turned to study them. Their face was still covered, but I could make out a sharp nose. For some reason unknown to me, Link immediately quietened. The imp simply smiled and relaxed, giving a large and over exaggerated roll of her large showing eye.

"...Midna?!" The figure asked, in a feminine voice, which meant either of these two things; A female, or a girly male.

"Eee hee! You remembered my name? What an honour for me..." Midna, the imp girl, spoke in a sarcastic tone.

The robed woman looked down at Link, "So, this is the one for whom you were searching..."

Midna put her hand on the corner of her mouth, "He's not exactly what I had in mind, but... I guess he'll do." She nodded to herself as if she needed personal approval.

The robed woman bent down so she was Link's height. I instinctively shifted over to the wall. The robed woman looked down at Link's paw, it still had a shackle on it. The woman's voice was slightly ashamed as she asked him,

"...You were imprisoned?" She stood back up, "I am sorry."

I couldn't quite explain the emotion in her voice. It was sorrowful and yet for some reason, a part of her sounded accepting. The tone resembled shame, but the tips of the words were plated with stone. There was something odd about this woman, something... Not right.

"Poor thing, he has no idea where this is or what's happened..." Midna chuckled contently, patting Link's side. "Don't you think you should explain to him what you've managed to do? You owe him that much..." She paused, and her gaze turned almost knowingly at the woman. "...Twilight Princess! Eee Hee!"

Wait, that meant...

"Listen carefully... This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight... It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures that shun the light."

I zoned out. I mean, I knew the basics of what she was telling Link about, but my mind was on replay. The woman was explaining how the kingdom became enveloped in the blanket of this eternal twilight. She told Link of how the Princess Zelda made one of the hardest decisions of her kingdom and its people. Life? Or death? But she chose life, for all her people. But life meant her kingdom was to be eternally under the king of shadows' rule.

"Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became spirits. Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms... All the people know now is fear... Fear of a nameless evil..." The robed woman seemed sentimental about this, as if... If she said anymore, she would burst into tears. She turned away from the window again, and looked down.

"The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its princess..." The robed woman reached her hands up and lowered her hood. I gave a tiny intake of breath, Link jolted and Midna gasped openly as she tried to hang onto Link's back. The woman, princess Zelda, had a very chiselled and defined face, but it was missing a smile. Indeed she wore a solemn frown.

"I am Zelda." She said, confirming the obvious fact.

"You don't have to look so sad!" Midna stated, still in shock. She then relaxed herself again. "We actually find it to be quite liveable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?"

"Midna... This is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you." Zelda said, keeping her frown in place. "Why is this?"

Midna floated off of Link and crossed her arms with a shrug. "Why indeed? You tell me! Eee hee hee!" she giggled. Zelda did not look impressed as she turned her gaze onto Link.

"Time has grown short. The guard will soon make his rounds." She explained with next to no expression. "You must leave here, quickly."

Midna quickly jumped back onto Link's back. When they had left the room, Zelda turned right at my direction. I jolted slightly, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Either she could sense me or see me. I wasn't sure which.

"Who are you?" The Princess's voice rang clear and determined, which meant she could see me. I turned my head towards her. I couldn't reveal myself straight away... That'd get me in trouble.

"I am the missing part of four." I replied as I escaped from the room with high speed. My heart race was up to a thousand as Navi took a panic attack.

_I didn't think she'd be able to see us! Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods! _Navi cried

_Be quiet, she doesn't know who I am and we also have a heroic wolf and a wanted imp we need to catch up to... _I sighed, teleporting back up onto the ledge due to the sound of incoming footsteps. It was close. Too close.


	8. Shadows, Hawks & Cowards

"Eee hee hee! Well? Do you understand where we are now?" Midna asked Link curiously. Well, if he didn't he was an idiot. "I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first stumbled into twilight. But... are you really sure you should be going back? Are you sure you aren't forgetting something important?"

Midna's eyes narrowed and she tapped her fingers on her cheek. She spun around and her form changed into a blonde boy's. It was Colin, then she spun around again, phasing into the form of Ilia. Even I had forgotten about them, but that was because my main focus was on Link. Link himself seemed shocked when Midna had turned into Ilia. I guess it made sense; they had been friends for a while.

"Eee hee! Do you want to save them? Well, in that case, little Midna would be happy to help you! But... Well, you'd have to be my servant... and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say!" Midna laughed, resulting in a very confused Link. Oh gods. How am I supposed to work with him, or all people, especially now that he's turned into a wolf?

"Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought. Eee hee hee!" Midna laughed and Link began to slowly fade out into particles similar to the ones floating around in the twilight. I tilted my head and then Navi shouted into my head and told me to get a move on. I quickly closed my eyes and then Navi gave a little squeak.

I landed on the soft sand of a spring. The butterflies that were protecting me from the dark magic of the twilight fluttered off and formed a very familiar looking fairy. I smiled at her and she returned it. I was glad to have Navi around, also because she protected me from turning into something like Link's wolf form, which he was still in even though he had left the twilight.

Indeed. The sun was shining its big and beautiful rays across the familiar blue sky. I couldn't help but feel a slight longing for the dark colours associated with the twilight, but even I knew that the light world was the better place. Most of all, my longing was for earth, my own planet. This weird dimension was odd and extremely weird; I still don't understand any of it.

"Oh that's right, I forgot to mention one thing..." Midna's voice came through loud and clear. I frowned. She could still talk in the light world? Link snapped his head around and looked for her. He began to walk in circles, confused.

"Though you may have left the darkened realm, you haven't transformed back to your former self... and you won't anytime soon! Now why would that be? Eee hee hee! See you later!" Midna laughed and her voice cut off.

Link gave a woof and then headed out of the spring. I chased after him, something I was used too. I didn't know when I'd introduce myself to him, but it would be soon. Navi glittered around my head and I gave an abrupt stop when Link did so.

"So, um, what next?" Link's shadow flew up in front of him and he was a little shocked as the shadow turned into Midna's shape. The only thing that was in colour was her eye, which ever so slightly freaked me out. "Eee hee hee!" The imp girl giggled. (Goodness gracious, I accidently wrote giggrfd, well, I was going to keep it there to be funny, but I changed it to what it was supposed to be in the end.)

"Did you think I'd disappeared? Listen, there's another thing I forgot to tell you... Don't think you can just run off and save your friends, because you can't. Just beyond that bridge, the land is covered in twilight. Last time a shadow beast pulled you through the curtain of twilight... But if you want to go that way this time, you'll need the cooperation of someone from the twilight... Like me!" She grinned importantly and her eye flashed with a hidden menace. "So you really have no choice but to do as I say. Saving your friends and all that... Well, that'll depend on your actions... Because you can never trust words, you know."

I gave my usual frown, actions and words were really the same thing, but it depends on who you are talking to. With Link, he won't lie, which is one of his major flaws. Midna though, probably already knew this, but was trying to trick him into doing something again.

"Right now, I want a sword and a shield that'll suit me. You do understand me, don't you? Eee hee hee! So, what are you going to do? While you're here dawdling the twilight continues to expand. Come on! Hurry it up!" Gee, could she be less demanding? No? Alright, I'll deal with her when I get the chance to introduce myself. Well, she sunk beneath Link and his shadow returned to its original shape. With that encounter said and done, Link took off towards town. I couldn't teleport after him because I wasn't in the twilight and Navi was in her fairy form, fluttering around lazily until I placed her on my shoulder. I ran at a steady pace until I arrived at Link's own home by the town entrance. Link was talking to a squirrel above his ladder. I wasn't sure if it was a conversation but it did seem odd that the squirrel was giving body language. Or maybe all that time in the twilight has gotten to my head.

Talking squirrels, who would've thought they existed.

Link bounded into the village, I stayed behind for a moment and watched the squirrel. It didn't do anything un-squirrel-like, so I was sure it was okay. So I caught up with Mr. Wolf. Link looked lost, with no clue to how he should do Midna's task. I smiled to myself slightly, remembering some of the info I'd overheard on one of my outings. A sword and a shield were to be given to the royal court of Hyrule for the Hyrule festival, indeed, Link was supposed to do that deed himself, but seeing as he had no hands, it was a problem now and the monsters outside his house only meant one thing; the village had been attacked.

"Oh! About that shield..." A voice asked.

"Hey! Not so loud..." Another voice replied with urgency.

Link slowly approached the two people talking. I couldn't quite hear them because of their hushed voices, but I knew it was something important. With a small grimace, I stood behind Link. Navi clung to my hair like it was a tree in a tornado. I raised my eyebrows slightly and gave the tiniest chuckle.

One Link and I got close enough; the voices could finally be heard clearly. The two figures were revealed to be Jaggle and the mayor Bo himself. Both seemed to be serious and the discussion itself seemed urgent and attentive. I wondered if it had anything to do with the village being attacked... Well, it's not like they have night watches for everything... so something must've happened. A little flicker in the shadows behind me became apparent but I was too focused on listening in on the shield conversation, my mistake.

"...So, that shield is still in your house, right?" Mayor Bo asked curiously.

"Uh, yeah, it should be in our storage loft." Jaggle replied with a brief and quick nod f his head.

"Good! Go grab it, quick as you can! Rusl got wounded pretty bad, so he can't go search for the kids. I'll take over for him." The mayor ordered the villager forcefully.

"But Rusl had a sword, mayor! And he STILL got hurt! If you're unarmed, you're done for!" Jaggle complained with his worry streak ringing out clear.

"I'll be fine. The sword we were goin' to present to the royal family should still be at Rusl's house." The mayor protested, showing his own flaw of importance. I gritted my teeth tightly together and clicked my jaw slightly. I needed that.

"Oh yeah? All right, I understand, mayor. I'll hurry up and get that shield. You just wait here..." Jaggle began to say, but Link accidently raised himself up from the ground too fast and so Bo and Jaggle jolted and turned in his direction. Link too was frightened for a second before he calmed himself down. "No good! Run!" And so the two fully grown Hylians ran away from a little wimpy wolf. They were worse than the cowardly soldiers, but the birds were more threatening than little Link.

Midna appeared out of Link's shadows again, and that was still completely weird. She seemed to be pretty chuffed with herself, but if she was one of those impish creatures I'd read about in fairy tales, using odd magic wasn't hard for her.

"That's not a bad bit of information you heard, huh?" Did she really have to comment on everything? I mean, truly?

She looked up at the mill house, and gave a shake of her large helmeted head. "Ugh... Look at that open window. This village is full of idiots." Okay, that, I agree with. "So..." She took a quick look around and then her gaze fell on the watermill. "We should jump up there... But from where?"

When Midna vanished again, leaving his shadow to be like an actual one, Link gave a little grunting noise. A sudden temptation to pat his fur and tell him everything's gonna be fine came to me, but of course I couldn't do that. As he ran onto the nearest pumpkin patch, the light of a torch fell on him. Hanch had also grown a backbone. Guess life has changed ever since the journey into twilight and back.

"Mon-MONSTER! You've returned for more, haven't you?! My... My daughter... Return her! And TAKE THIS!" Hanch blew into one of the grasses he had in his hand. He held out his arm as a hawk gently landed on it. His eyes narrowed at the wolf below him. Beth had been taken? Oh yes, now that I remember, the mayor and Jaggle said the kids had been taken. So it wasn't just Colin and Ilia anymore.

Silhouetted by the full moon, the hawk went talons-first towards Link. I jumped back so it wouldn't hit me. I couldn't risk having my mask torn off by a simple hawk. Everybody's heard of the phrase 'eyes like a hawk', they were very sharp birds. Link quickly got out of the way of the torchlight. Hanch growled under his breath as his prey was gone. Was that man truly no coward anymore?

I heard a soft 'mew' by my feet. Link the cat was rubbing its head on my leg. Cats were smarter than any other animal I could think of at this time. For it to sense me that easy, I wondered how Link didn't. I bent down and patted the cat's head. It mewed happily which caught Link's attention. I put my forefinger over my mouth, but the cat didn't understand the gesture, of course. Link approached the cat and I quickly backed off.

The two animals must have been conversing between each other, or the behaviour was unnaturally odd. Link gave a small bark of understanding to the cat as he ran off and around until he got to the building of Sera's sunrise.

"C'mon, let's get up on the roof from here and scare that guy! Look at him... posing like he's all important... Wait until he sees us! Eee hee hee!" Midna laughed playfully as she waited for Link to jump onto the over-roof of the entrance door. I yawned, it was getting so late now, and I hadn't slept in at least a day and a half or more... Jeez, the twilight really messed up my system.

Link bounded across the roof and leaped onto the first platform, but halted before jumping to the one which Hanch was placed at, hawk at the ready. I walked over to the platforms and stood beneath them as Link jumped out behind Hanch. The man turned in a flash, jolting his whole body as he spotted the wolf.

"WOAH!" The hawk flew off of the cowardly man's arm as he dived off the platform and ran for it. I chuckled slightly, once a coward- always a coward, unless something inspirational happens to the cowardly person of course...

Midna popped out to say hello again, but she seemed suddenly more urgent an demanding as she spoke this time. "Sounds like there should be a shield at the house with the water wheel, sneak in there and take it, will you?"

The look Link gave her was priceless; perhaps he was slightly 'touched' by Midna's mad orders that seem to lead him into odd situations. I guess he couldn't really run away from his shadow though. He hopped up onto the middle part of the water wheel and then onto the roof as he ran into the house through the open window. I waited for a few moments before Link returned out of another window, holding the shield tied to his back. Guess he couldn't really carry it any other way. He landed in the river and was paddling along near Rusl's house. I crept around in the shade for a bit near Rusl's place, but Link made an accidental large splash.

"What was that sound?! The children could not have returned... could they? I must go out and search one last time. You get inside the house. I have placed the sword that was to be our gift to Hyrule on the couch. If the mayor comes for it, please give it to him." Rusl told his wife, Uli. She didn't seem too happy with this, and her face fell into a chasm of worry.

"But, darling... Your injuries! You can't go now, please, stay and rest for a while!" She begged him, her eyes pleading with him. He did not even waver, so she began to get a little sad.

"I'll be fine, I promise." And then he turned and left, shining his torch light all around in search of the 'monster' that created the noise. I stood there awkwardly as Link snuck past Rusl and Uli to crawl into the side of their house. He came out in a matter of moments and accidently ran out straight in front of Rusl. The Hylian's eyes widened and his voice came in a loud boom.

"Beast! I have found you!" Rusl cried loudly, raising his sword at the ready to strike. Link barked once before running away.

"Lytie, stop spacing out and get a move on!" Navi whispered into my ear with a huff.

So the fiftieth chase had begun, how wonderful. Again, I saw something in the shadows flicker as I ran after Link, which meant it couldn't be anything good. In fact, positively and negatively, it wasn't anything good. Like a flickering flame igniting a bomb, something was going to explode sooner or later, but just what was going to happen was unbeknownst to me. Sometimes I wish I was a fortune teller.


	9. The Girl and The Light Gathering Game

Link pretty much ran all the way out of the village and past his own house-not like he could've gotten in due to the lack of hands. I had to take a few short stops for breath, but other than that, I kept up pretty good with the wolf hero. As I was running, some thoughts came to my head. Was I really here in Hyrule? Or was I actually still dreaming...? And if I wasn't dreaming, when I got back to earth... Would everyone else have aged too? Or would my older brother become my younger brother? Everything really was too confusing, and I knew that if I had kept dwelling on it, not only would've I lost some of my sanity, but I probably would've lost my cover as Link came to an abrupt stop and I nearly collided into him. Delightfully close, but it wasn't time to introduce myself... Yet.

Link took a few cautious steps forward, but a voice stopped him from going any further, I snapped my head around as quickly as a piranha smelling blood and then I saw it. A small ball of flickering light hovered over the spring's falls. I focused on it for a second before listening to the voice.

"Wait... Come... To my spring..." The voice spoke softly... As if it was trying not to die out like candle light. I frowned- something I do a lot- and watched Link take off towards the spring. I followed, but I stopped at the gate. I knew the voice, though I had never heard it before.

"...Ordona..." Navi muttered under her breath.

"You have... Been transformed... by the power... of shadow... Come to me..." The voice choked out painfully, but as Link took a few more bounds forward, odd pillar-type structures surrounded him. I raced forward, I didn't know why, perhaps my Heroine instincts kicked in to protect the Hero.

"Beware... A shadow being... It approaches..." The voice of Ordona said fearfully.

The odd twilight-designed portal appeared, similar to the one that the evil creature on the boar created with his horn. I hit some sort of barrier as I ran forward. The barrier created some sort of shock through my body and I went flying. Navi let out a scream and Link snapped his head around at the lost fairy. I stood up as soon as I could stand, and then grabbed Navi.

Out from the twilight portal came one of the dreaded dreadlock monsters. Link growled and bared his teeth at it and the monster simply tilted its huge masked head. Navi squiggled out of my grasp and tried to figure out where my head was. Once she found it, she sat there as quiet as a mouse. I bit my tongue as I tried to figure out what to do.

Nothing, absolutely freaking nothing came to me. No bright idea or fantastic use of intuition. Nothing.

Luckily Link defended himself by dodging the monster and giving a counter attack. His wolf strength was used as an advantage for attacking the monster, but it still took him several tries to slay it. Navi gave a sigh of relief, but I knew this was just the beginning of those monsters entering the light world... Why was everything crashing down now?

The dreadlock beast blasted into many of the odd square cubes of the twilight, and reformed the portal above the barrier. I realized my tongue was hurting a lot from chomping down on it, so I stopped. The area darkened like night time had approached, and I took a quick glimpse around for the creature on the boar, but found no sign of him. I remembered something from The Seer's notes that were left on the side of a table.

"Hey, Navi, what's this?" I pointed at the papers, all scribbled and doodled on. She fluttered over and landed on my head. She read the notes carefully.

"It says Lord Bullbo and King Bulblin have been sighted all around Hyrule... I wonder who they are... Oh! There's a sketch of them..." She pointed down at the doodle of a boar in armour, with greyish-blue hair and armour as thick as a sheet of stone. Next to the big pig was a humanoid creature that has greenish skin and also heavy armour.

"They don't look very friendly..." I pointed out.

"Indeed, let's hope we don't meet them. Ever." Navi said, slightly fearful.

In the darkness, some swirling patterns began to glow all around the springs. My heart nearly stopped. Ordona was going to reveal himself to Link, which would only put more pressure on the poor wolf-turned Hylian. I felt slightly responsible for Link, which would be a bad thing to feel, especially as Link was slightly older than me, and stronger... Far stronger.

The spring water began to glow, reminiscent of my fist meeting with Keine. Navi slid down off of my head, and I caught her in my hands. We waited for the appearance of this grand light spirit, but I also backed away toward the gate. It wasn't that I was scared; I was just worried that he would reveal my status as following Link... That wouldn't end well, and then he wouldn't trust me at all.

A small drip of liquid sunlight- well that was what it looked like- dripped down into the shining waters. A ball of flawless light, no transparency visible, appeared out of the springs. I watched as a head appeared slowly, then a neck, then a body and finally a tail... All in all, the spirit of Ordona looked like a goat, which was ironic because of Link's previous career.

"O brave youth..." Ordona coaxed out gently, "I am one of the four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona."

Link shifted uncomfortably, but I didn't even so much as a twitch. I was sort of frozen in the spot, my feet finally deserting me. I watched the spirit tread on the air for a few moments as Link calmed down and looked up.

"The black beast you slayed was a shadow being. It had come to seize the power of light that I wield... My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts. The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness." Ordona sighed, "The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king who rules the twilight. To save this land from the king of twilight, the lost light must be recovered. The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived."

Ordona looked at Link with pure wondrous curiosity, and the wolf looked up, wondering why this had anything to do with him. The light spirit gave a single unblemished smile.

"There is but two who can revive them and redeem this land... You are one..."

I paused, and stared at the spirit; he looked away from Link and stared straight at me. For a moment, time stood still and unmoving, but then the voice of Ordona continued. I unclenched my hands in relief.

"You still have not discovered your true power..." Ordona noted down in memory, staring back down at the confused wolf. "Those transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original forms... Unless... If you were to return to Faron Woods where you were first transformed... if you were to revive the light spirit... There, by the power of the light spirit, you may find the means to regain your other state of being." Ordona began to shrink into a ball of blinding light. I looked away, shutting my eyes and when I reopened them, the world was dark again. I looked around with a frown; Link gave a single lone bark at the springs and then left with me tailing him from behind.

Link took a right turn as soon as he left the springs, and that took him across the rickety old bridge. I looked into the distance, and saw that the twilight had grown fearfully closer. Would we really be returning there so soon? I wasn't even used to actual time in the light world yet, sheesh.

With a small bark from Link, Midna popped up at his side, he gave a little shake of his head. I only just managed to catch onto what she was saying, because she talked fast and didn't stop to repeat anything.

"Hey... Look... The Faron Woods that you know so well... They're now covered in twilight. You might not be able to some back here, but... Do you still want to go?" Midna asked with a sly little giggle, Navi muttered something quietly but I don't think it was something I was supposed to hear, so I didn't listen at all.

"Navi, sh, they'll hear us." I whispered to her as I snuck in little bit closer to the imp and Link. The wolf growled once and nodded his big furry head, I got in a little bit closer also because I had the feeling I wouldn't be able to get in alone, as Midna had said once before.

The imp girl floated through the entrance to the twilight, and Link shifted his weight onto his paws nervously. I grinned slightly, the Hero was nervous about something, now that, made me feel better. In all due time, Midna's claw-like hair reached out of the twilight and grabbed Link, I was lucky to be there in time to grab a clump of his fur.

We took a brief flying lesson, and then I shut my eyes and let out a grunt when I hit the ground. When I reopened them, the whole world was dark and dusky, and Navi had managed to squeeze out from underneath me as I laid face-down on the ground in pain.

Midna and Link went ahead, almost trampling me. I took off the mask with a painful sigh. Finally, I could see clearly, and yet it wouldn't last for too long because Navi exploded into her magical fifty butterflies and zoomed past, then divided into twenty five, until latching themselves onto my skin as a protection device. The odd silk feeling of butterfly wings remained and lingered for a moment on my body. I quickly put my mask back on, running after Link and Midna, wherever they went.

I found them a little way ahead in the woods, where Midna had the shield of Ordon on her face and the sword in her hand, swinging it like it was a flag in the wind. I walked to a safer distance in case she let it go by accident... Link too was ducking and moving his head, avoiding the sharpened blade.

"Hmm! So these are the weapons you use in your world? You really think this thing can slay the creatures of twilight?" Midna raised a visible brow and laughed evilly. Link growled at her, and I could only guess what he was thinking, especially when the imp threw the shield onto his face and the sword handle-up in the ground.

"...Well, I won't use these, but I'll hang on to them for you!" She clicked her fingers as she crossed her arms. Both the sword and the shield disappeared like they were never there. How powerful was this imp? Also, if the creatures were really after her why would that be? "All right, a promise is a promise... I trust you enough to help."

She leaned in close to him and whispered something into his ears. I couldn't hear it, but she was only there for about twenty seconds. Whatever she said must've been juicy, but I guess I really couldn't judge unless I'd heard it.

"But enough about that... Do you hear that noise? It's the lamentation of the spirit that had its light stolen..."

Link's ears twitched cutely, and I had the familiar urge to prod at them. He was an adorable little wolf, but... I guess I couldn't call him little. Midna seemed pretty relaxed about everything but perhaps she felt more comfort when Link was doing most of the work. Instead of helping him, she gave him useless advice.

"Where in the world could it be? Eee Hee!" She laughed, but Link wasn't listening, he was too involved in the things around him. She leaned back and sighed, checking her nails and hands as she said, "Better get going, don't you think? Don't blame me for your world's fate if you don't hurry up and find that light! Come on! Snap to it!"

Link growled and I wondered if he was only just learning fighting back to Midna... It was about time, but he still had no hands or capability of human speech. That was a problem, a big one. Link slowly traipsed through Faron woods, and I could catch up to him by speed-walking. There seemed to be nothing here, just the occasional rustle of wind and the occasional cry from a monster of sorts. Link seemed to be wary, but he wasn't cautious enough.

Those familiar pillars appeared, but this time, I was inside the barrier of the odd twilight magic, so I could help Link out in the fight and aid him if he is hurt a lot. But I wasn't too surprised with the coming and going of the odd twilight portals and dreadlock monsters. I was more surprised at the fact a wolf hadn't smelt me following him for nearly two days or more. Now that was something to be shocked about.

Midna rolled her eyes as three dreadlock monsters pulled themselves onto their feet. She gave a little tatting sound and then patted Link's side. I drew my sword, and saw Link's ear twitch at the sound of its unsheathing.

"Aww... We're penned in again! Pffft! Who do they think they're dealing with? No need to take these little pests on one at a time, right? You can take them all at once! So... You can handle this by yourself, can't you?" Was she backing out? "Good luck! 'Bye!" She vanished as the monsters all crawled towards Link creepily. As soon as one got close to me, I pranced forward, stabbing the thing in its arm, all the way to its chest. It shrieked loudly and took a swipe, aimlessly in the air. I didn't want to imagine what these things would be able to do my skin, so I was once again thanking The Seer for the mask...

The wolf raced around and hit all three of them with an unchanging valour and pride. I blew out my cheeks and waited for the right moment to attack the one right next to me again. Link felled one after three single biting chain attacks. I waited and then struck the enemy once again; it fell to the floor with a small bump.

There was only one enemy left now, but as Link and I approached it, it turned, braced itself and then let out a cry of all darkness and everything evil. I fell to the floor, covering my ears with and let out a single scream. Link was too busy bracing himself against the cry of the dreadlock monster to hear me fall or even scream, so I was glad for that, because I was sure my scream was equally terrifying.

The two monsters that had died resurrected themselves and began to sway like trees for a moment as Link snapped out of his little trance migraine. I turned to get back up, and I saw a flash of white, pale skin, hiding behind a tree. I wondered who that was, but didn't think about it too much about it because of the danger Link was in. Midna was actually standing next to me the whole time this was happening, and I was stupid not to look down, because her eyes were narrowed and she looked around for the person who had screamed. I moved away from her, also because Link ran over to her.

"What's the holdup? If you leave the last one alive, it's just going to use that shriek to bring the others back. Listen; let me help you out here! Just move like I tell you! Just bend down a little and I'll expand an energy field, so enclose all the enemies within it, and release your weight into the air!"

Link growled lightly at her as she jumped back onto his back, I took a few steps back, until the barrier was an inch behind me. The wolf gathered the enemies in close to him and bent down like he was crawling. Midna put her hand in the air, concentrated and then a dark circle of twilight energy appeared below him. When he jumped up, he sped over all three monsters and they all fell, defeated onto the cold hard ground. I watched the odd portal reappear and then the pillars fall into the earth. I took a deep breath and waited for the wolf and the imp to move on.

_...Hey, are you okay?_ Navi asked me worriedly, but as much as she was a hassle, I was glad to have her with me. It was good to know someone cared about me and my wellbeing.

_ I'll be fine... I hope._

_ Well, just try to be a wee bit more careful and we'll see the light again for sure!_ Navi said innocently, and I couldn't help but grin at the tone of her voice. Really, she was too nice.

Alright, let's do this, and maybe I can introduce myself to Link when he turns back into his normal form. I kept my grin in place as I took a few strides forward. The forest was dark, and creepier than I remembered it to be.

The trees seemed to be calling, no, that's not an appropriate word. They were beckoning for the light to return, for they, and the rest of the world would be doomed without it. I walked over to one; it was a large and very old oak. Its trunk was sturdy and solid, nearly impenetrable, and yet, without light, this big and foreboding tree would shrivel up and be gone forever. I tapped on the trunk and then noticed I was getting distracted, so I ran back to Link, who was way in head by the time I had reached him.

A small weakened light spirit floated above another spring, and I couldn't help but notice that there was three falls on this one, instead of one on the other. I wondered if there were rooms underneath it, but it wouldn't be wise to check it at the moment. Link slowly waded his paws through the water, and I had to get my feet wet again. Navi gave a small intake of breath as the spirit spoke in a whispering spout of gasps.

"Please... be careful... These woods... have changed... The dark clouds of dusk cover this land... This drape of shadows is called... twilight." Link raised his head and narrowed his wolfish gaze.

"In this twilight, those who live in the light... become as mere spirits... It is a place... Where the dark ones and evil creatures dwell... I... am a spirit... of light... Blue-eyed beast... Look... for my light... Retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts... and keep it... in this vessel." The spirit conjured up an odd branch-like item, that had sixteen odd bauble shaped containers attached to it. I stared at it suspiciously.

"In the shadows of twilight... the dark insects are as... invisible... as normal beings are here... Let me use the last of my power... to reveal the locations of the dark insects... that consumed the light... Find... the insects of darkness... The dark insects... They are the form taken by evil... once it has latched on to... our scattered light..." The voice faded out and all that remained was the soft sound of the waters. I had to wait for Link to get past me before wading out of the water and leaving a dangerous trail in the waters.

As Link got onto solid ground, he put his nose close to the ground as he chased after something I couldn't see. He did have an advantage as a wolf, but I wouldn't congratulate him because... Overall, this only caused more effort for me in the long run.

_Hey, Lytie, do you want to sit this one out and wait here for a bit_? Navi asked me.

_No, I have the feeling I'll miss something juicy if I do that... Perhaps we'll go visit Mr. Lantern guy. _I laughed as I shut my eyes and imagined Coro. I'd kept it hidden from Navi, but I'd actually introduced myself to him before hand, too bad I'd not be able to talk to him now that the twilight has taken over...

I reopened my eyes and found myself in his homely hut. It was small, but comforting and I sat on a chair as I waited for some action to happen. In a few moments, Coro ran around crying out babble with a bird on his head.

"Bugs, Bugs! They're everywhere! Ack! Now they've gone beneath my floor boards... Oh, now what'll I do?" He cried out loudly, and then I saw the shadow of something crawling. I shivered slightly, wondering what it was.

Coro went around screaming, slashing his own pictures down as well as he tried to attack the bugs. Eventually he chickened out and climbed up onto a dresser. I snorted with laughter and kicked my feet around the hut for nearly an hour until I heard a large bump on the outer side of the hut's wall and the bark of a hound... or in this case, wolf. I jumped up and suddenly Link soared through the upper window and landed behind me, which caused me to have to jump down and duck beneath the dresser I was on as Link pounced on the floor boards dangerously.

"Wh-What's with these bugs? Those things aren't normal! They're so big... so weird... so creepy... C'mon, get away, bugs... Shoo... Get out of here..." He began to mutter to himself as Link killed the bugs with the energy field with Midna's help.

"Wh-WHAAT? They just... died? Oh, boy, I have NO idea what's going on around here..." He began to mutter again as Link left the building. I decided to take one step ahead of him and quickly teleported outside. Link sniffed around and Midna looked bored.

"C'mon there's only one left to find... Can't be that hard for a big ole' wolfy like you, can it?" The imp complained, but Link growled and looked up to see something that made me do a double take.

A girl landed on the ground in front of Link, her long black hair went down to her knees and swished in the nonexistent wind. Link and I took a step back, not meaning to be in unison. The girl looked up, her skin was pale and her eyes pierced Midna's.

"It's been a long time... Hasn't it?" The girl grinned crookedly, and held out her hand so that a bottle appeared. Inside the bottle was a bright light that was exactly like the ones that kept appearing randomly. Obviously this was what the two were searching for...

"I'm aware you two were looking for... this?" She snorted, and then Midna spat out some harshly said words.

"Kreselle... Why are you here!?"

"Because like you two, I'm on an important mission... Sent by... _Him_..." She laughed pitifully at herself and then her eyes widened as Link let out a fierce bark and growl. He then pounced at her, pinning both of her shoulders down with his paws. The bottle vanished and Midna let out a whine of annoyance.

"Well... This is a dastardly predicament I've managed to get myself into... Pfft... Anyway Midna, I've come to find and quieten a certain someone, and I've also come to wreak havoc on your quest... but more of that later for our next meeting. I'm looking for the invisible menace."

I froze. I was invisible... and that meant that this was probably mostly about me... which did not help me at all. Now I was a wanted fugitive in the twilight realm by a Midna-clothed-like girl. I took a few more steps back in protection of myself. Link's ears raised up by themselves, so he was keenly interested on the subject of this invisible menace.

"Ooh, looks like the mutt knows something about the person I'm looking for." Kreselle laughed and then puffed out her cheeks as Link forcefully put more of his weight on her shoulders, she winced a little. "Anyhow, I've got places to go, people to find... See ya later." And she vanished for a few seconds. Midna had a steely look on her face and then Kreselle reappeared.

"Oh yes, I forgot one more thing..." She grinned as she floated over Link.

"...LIGHTS OUT!" And she shoved a large bucket on his mouth, so tight that he couldn't get it off. Midna soared at her, but she disappeared into the twilight. Gone. Link tried to claw the bucket off of his head, but it didn't work because he couldn't reach it. Midna gave a cry of frustration and then flew down to help Link. I raised my eyebrows, wondering how the girl had managed to do so much to Link in so little time.

AN: Hi! I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, and there is a lot of plot developement in TLoZ TP, which is why I am taking my time to introduce characters that'll make you laugh. Such as Kreselle. By the way, what do you guys think of her? :p


	10. The Green Hero Is Awakened From Slumber

The bottle that Kreselle had hidden then crashed to the floor and revealed the 'tear of light'. It was actually a very beautiful item, and because Midna was too busy trying to get the bucket off of Link's head, I waited for it to fall, and caught it in my hands. Midna stupidly put the vessel of light on Link's back, and it fell to the floor with a crash. Thank goodness it didn't break or smash, but it did give me a chance to run up and put the light in it.

Link and Midna were both trying to get the bucket off, and when they succeeded, I decided to teleport to the springs. The only problem was, was that because they cured the twilight; Navi's protection and power faded and then I fell to the ground with a loud cry. The butterflies flew off of me and formed the bright fairy girl as I came whooshing to the ground with no hope of a savoir. I cursed as I landed on my side after falling for a few seconds. My whole side burned, especially my leg and it took me a few moments to be able to stand. My hair came undone once again, but the pain was too great to focus on that alone.

"...Are you okay?" Navi asked me,

"Is this a question of do I _FEEL_ okay? Or do I _LOOK_ okay?" I raised my eyebrows, running my hand along my shin as it painfully stung on contact. My whole leg felt bruised and broken, but it seemed to be fine. Too bad I didn't get sucked back unto Earth again...

I grumbled meaningless and ignorant things as I limped to the spring; which was an uneventful journey. I was damaging myself more than anyone else. I slid myself down at the foot of a tree trunk and waited for Link and Midna to appear. Navi flew around in circles, and then pointed out that my hair had come undone in the fall. I sighed and hid behind the tree, my head ached sourly as I took the mask off.

"I'm really, really sorry! I forgot to remind you to not teleport... Here, let me help you with that." She did help me tie my hair back and then grinned at me. I took two of my fingers, grinded them through the dirt, and then rubbed it on my face. I needed to look as manly as I could, so hiding my face with dirt was a good idea. Navi laughed, reading my mind probably as she sat on my knee and looked at me.

"Practice a manly voice! Go on." Navi insisted, clawing at my tights. I raised my eyebrows at her and laughed as deep as I could without sounding fake. "Good, we'll be able to fool both of them as long as we practice every night." She laughed with me. The wolf and the imp finally caught up, and Link seemed tired for once as he lazily approached the springs.

"Aww, but it was so nice here in the twilight... What's so great about a world of light, anyway? Eee hee hee! See you later!" Midna twirled around and then vanished, and I only just caught her leaving when I craned my neck around the trunk to watch the second light spirit appear. I gripped the trunk, and then Navi sat on my arm.

The water began to glitter and glow like a thousand fireflies; I bit my lower lip and shrunk back again. I shouldn't have shied away from the light, especially when it was just a spirit. But I was scared... after all these years... I was finally allowed to meet The Hero... But would I be able to do it? I mean, what if I messed up? Everyone would pay for even just a slipping slur of a mistake. The pressure was great... too great.

I took a deep breath and moved my hurting leg forwards. It stung and I had to give up quickly, but I needed to go on. As the liquid sunlight fell into the spring, the light spirit formed around its light. Faron, the light spirit of the woods, how could I not recognise him? He looked like a giant monkey hugging his ball of light and laughter. The tail was long and the tip looked similar to a scorpion's, I took a double take at the creature and then sighed.

"My name is Faron. I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. By the order of the gods, I protect this forest. O brave youth... In the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into a blue-eyed beast... That was a sign... It was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you... and that they are awakening." A bright light enveloped the wolf Link, but no howl or bark was heard from him. I raced forwards but Navi pulled me back as hard as she could, but it was useless because she weighed as much as my fingers.

"Look at your awakened form..." The light faded and Link was now in his Hylian form. His blue eyes widened and he looked down at himself. He wasn't in his usual village clothes; instead he was wearing peridot green tunic and his Ordon shield and sword were attached on by a strong leather-looking belt. His old sandals were replaced by fresh and sturdy looking boots and he had thick wrist guards attached to his white undershirt. I raised my eyebrows and Navi gave a little squeak. I laughed slightly at her reaction.

"The green tunic that is your garb once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the gods..." Faron explained as Link looked at his hand, as if they were something that he should not touch. I gritted my teeth together impatiently as Faron continued to tell Link things he shouldn't know... At least not this early in time...

"His power is yours. His is the true power that slept within you. Your name is Link. You are the hero chosen by the gods." Now that amplified the pressure on the guy, but he held out well as he didn't even falter. Link was sharp, but easy to accept things, which wasn't a bad set of traits if I was honest.

"...I... I am?" The Hylian asked the spirit, who chuckled lightly in response. I liked the way the spirit was running the conversation because he didn't answer Link entirely.

"Brave Link... A dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other spirits of light locked it away. Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light." Link gave a nod of his head to motion the spirit to continue.

` "But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice... You must match the power of the king of shadows. If you would seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple in the forest depths." Faron had begun to slowly disappear and finally, all the light was gone. I felt a little sad for this spirit of light, but I knew it wasn't the only spirit who had had troubles. This was only the beginning... the beginning of something horrid that was blooming and ripening as if it was a crop ready to be sowed. I couldn't help but bit my lip and choke down a worried whine. There was no time for selfishness now, because Hyrule was almost deflated and ready to crumble.

Link turned to leave, and I noticed that I still wasn't seen. Navi hid in the little bag as I walked slowly towards the green clothed Hylian. I stepped on cracked branches and small dead leaves crumpled beneath my boots as I made my way towards Link with a determined face. In the next second, everything I'd been waiting for happened. Link stepped out of the spring, his shins and below was soaked, but the rest of him was dry, although he didn't seem to notice at all. I stepped out towards him as Navi muttered something encouraging that I didn't hear.

Link snapped his head around and held his sword to my throat. He really did take no chances with even the least threatening of characters. I took a step back and glared at him, in a silent reply, he gave me a returning glance. I could tell he was no rookie at sword fighting, but neither was I.

"...Uh... Who are you exactly?" He asked, raising his chin a little as he spoke.

"I am Ivan of Saskatchewan village of Hyrule outskirts, you?" I said with my best male voice ever. I then took a few more steps back and then drew my own sword so that it was level with his. His advantage was being taller and bigger built than I was, but I was nimbler, faster and could easily take some cheap shots at his weak areas.

"Link of Ordon... What is your purpose here at this spring?" He craned his neck a little and scratched his head with his free hand. I looked to the floor and then back into his bright blue eyes.

"I've come on a quest... One that involved the spirit you just scared off." I lied slightly, not mentioning my quest that is supposed to happen alongside him. He sheathed his sword and I lowered mine as a sign of formality. I dared not to sheath it because I did not entirely trust Link yet and so it would be bad if he had tried to sneak an attack on me.

"I apologize for... 'scaring' your light spirit, but I do believe he left by himself... Or so I believe." Link apologized softly, but with a frown on his face. I didn't falter my gaze at him at all.

"Then I must go to the forest temple. It was nice seeing you. Farewell." Then I turned, slipped, and fell on my bad side. I gave a single grunt of pain, and Link rushed to my side, worry creasing his brows.

"You seem rather hurt... Have you come a long way from Sasketchup- no, Saskatchua?" After not hearing a reply, Link poured some odd water on my face and pulled me closer to the spirit spring. The water washed around my leg slightly, but it also seemed refreshingly cool. Link stood up and his shadow, Midna, slid out from underneath him.

"...Is he gonna be okay...?" Midna asked. "Eee hee! He looks rather skinny, perhaps he died of starvation?"

"...Why would you even say that?" Link retaliated in my defence, as I sluggishly sat up. My side didn't burn as much as before, so that was a very good sign indeed. Obviously spirit springs helped with healing your injuries. So, when Link turned away to have a brief conversation with Midna, I bottled some of the water.

"Are you feeling okay now? We can take you to the temple if you want... But you don't have to force yourself." Link offered, crouching down and smiling brightly at me. I frowned. A risky and unsure offer, because knowing Midna, she'd try to kill me in my sleep. Link seemed like he wanted to generally help me, but his shadow didn't look happy about dragging me along.

"Alright, how much do I owe you if you take me along?" I asked bluntly and as thuggish as possible.

"...Uh... Nothing...?" Link looked confused with my attitude, but I didn't want him to know how 'nice and friendly' I really was, so I came up with a name and a personality myself. The Hylian stared long and had at me, and when he finally lifted his gaze, I let out a sigh.

"C'mon Link, at least ask for a certain amount of rupees!" Midna whispered into his shoulder, grinning.

"It's his choice... Not yours." I glared at her, and then she vanished, leaving Link's shadow as itself. I heard a small eep, and even Link looked shocked.

"You can see her?" He asked, piercing my fierce gaze. I lowered picked up my sword, because I realized it was on the ground, and then sheathed it. "...You really are something and you sure gave her a fright." Link laughed loudly.

"I've been told I can see things others struggle to see." I replied, standing up. "Now, are we going to go, or just sit here and dawdle?" I questioned, my hands fingering the little bag with the fairy and my mask in it.


	11. I'm pretty sure the colour purple is bad

"Well, well... You're the chosen hero and all that, huh? So THAT'S why you turned into that beast! What a shame... I mean, maybe you'd rather just wander as a spirit like the rest of them, totally unaware of what was happening for all eternity...right?" Midna told Link as I tapped my foot impatiently. Most guys were impatient right? Or was that just a simple stereotype? Midna and Link continued their little conversation, and I moved ahead so I could have a brief talk with Navi.

"I think they took the bait." I said with laughter apparent in my tone.

"...I sure hope so, but remember that Link has a sharp mind, and he won't fall for it forever." Navi said compromisingly as she poked her head and arms out of the bag. I wondered if it was uncomfortable for her to be stuffed in a bag, so I took her out and hid her behind my neck, so at least she could sit down.

"Alright, well, for now we're safe under the disguise of 'Ivan'." I turned to check on Link. He was still in deep conversation with Midna.

` "I've been meaning to ask you... but, isn't Ivan... my name spelt backwards?" Navi asked, her body stretching across my neck. She giggled and tugged on a strand of my hair as I turned to beckon Link over.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked him, and he turned to look at me with wide eyes.

"Ah, yes." Link gave a nod to Midna and then walked over to me.

"Well, good luck, Mr. Important hero! Eee hee hee! See you later!"

Or in other words, she'd be back in less than five minutes. She's one of those annoying characters that never seem to leave once you meet them. At this rate, Link wouldn't be able to know who I was... and the truth of my existence here in Hyrule. I wasn't allowed to get attached to him because of the obvious reasons. Let's see...

If I ever return home, I cannot exactly bring a Hylian with me to earth. He'd probably get experimented with if I did that, and I'd be interviewed on how I disappeared and where I went. Then be transported to some odd building where they'd try to access my brain memory. Eck.

That was it for my list because Link noticed me give a squeamish shiver. Now, I don't consider myself girly, but that kind of behaviour would get me caught out. Not good seeing as Midna was with him all the time. They were both sharper than I was, but that was because they grew up here. At least their childhood was better than mine was.

I bet they didn't have to train every single day, for some chance meeting with a person of great evil.

Deep down, I didn't trust myself with this responsibility. I wish I was more like Link- strong, assuring and trustworthy. I was a wreck. 10 years in Hyrule and I had already begun to crack mentally especially with the twilight now in the picture. Another thing added to my to-fix list.

"Are you okay there?" Link asked from behind me.

"Yeah, I'm just anxious to get to that temple." I lied easily and swiftly. But I regretted even replying because Link frowned. Did he not want to go, or was he just worried about something? Well. Even though I'd known him and Ilia since the first day I came here. Ah. I forgot to explain that.

The two kids at Ordona's spring were Link and Ilia. So, I've known him for nearly ten years, just idly sitting by. I'd lost my ability to play fun games a long time ago. That was the dark truth. Everything happy comes to an end... but whether we can find that happiness again... That's up to us ourselves.

(._. oh gawd. What the heck did I just write here!? *Smacks Lytie's head* STOP BEING SENTIMENTAL! YOU ARE MAKING ME CRY BECAUSE I ALREADY KNOW YOUR BACKGROUND! ARGH.)

"...If you're sure. Well, we can't exactly have you going without a lantern. So, do you have one?" Link asked me, adjusting his belt with an awkward sigh. I turned my head and gave it a single shake. "Right then, first stop is Coro's."

That idea made me really not want to get a lantern. As I said before, I'd already been introduced to Coro, normally and not under a disguise. So I'd have to be extra careful. But I was used to that now. Careful... I guess that has become my middle name. Even so, was it safe to even approach Coro? I mean, he wasn't an idiot (he's close enough), so I could get caught. Not good.

An odd song came into my head... A trumpet could be heard softly coming downwind from a stray path in the forest. Link didn't notice it and he overtook me. Navi tugged on my hair and notified me to go onward and catch up to Link. My mind said no, but my feet moved by themselves. The hut appeared faster than I expected it to, and Coro sat outside by his... excuse for a soup.

As we approached, a bird landed in his nest of a hairdo. I laughed slightly, but he looked at me like he knew something so I had next to no time to fix myself. Link frowned at the nest-haired man and waited for a moment before Coro finally recognised him.

"Hunh?! So... It's the Ordonian! You seemed familiar, but then your clothes seemed kinda different, so I got thrown off for a second! Listen... Things have been a little rough around here lately, so you should watch your step, OK, guy?"

`` "...Okay...?" Link tilted his head, slightly confused, but then took a moment before understanding it.

"There are so many monsters now... I got kinda scared and closed off the path to the temple. But... you, guy... You wanna get back there, huh? You sure do look geared up for it... So here you go!" Coro reached into the side pocket of his bottoms. He passed a rather small-looking key into Link's hands. Then he remembered I was there.

"You, guy, you don't have a lantern either? Here you go, have this one! Oh yeah... The woods on the other side of this cave are covered in really thick fog, so make sure your lantern is full! You're definitely going to need to use your lantern a lot in there, so bring all the oil you can!"

I nodded once, not saying anything and taking the lantern off of his hands. Link simply chuckled. I noticed it had been more than five minutes since I'd last seen Midna. That's a record.

"And check this out! I have a special, one-time offer of a bottle full of lantern oil for only 100 rupees! How 'bout it guys? What a bargain!"

I don't know what Link was thinking when he turned away from the deal. But I bought it, and not just because I could afford it. I had a feeling that something would happen, and if I didn't have extras of everything, then I may as well walk straight into the temple of death. Coro thanked me for buying it, and I stuck both the bottle and my new lantern into my bag. I'm thankful for the seventieth time to The Seer for all his leftover stuff. Most of it went to good use...

_Most of it..._

Link and I rushed through the cave after unlocking the gate. The cave was dark, musky and cold, like underneath the Ordona springs mini-waterfall room. About halfway through the cave was when we really needed to use the lanterns. It was dark, and there seemed to be monsters and bats being sneaky around where we couldn't see them. Something zoomed straight at Link, and he let out a small yell. Through the dim cracks of light that shattered off of the lantern, whatever hit Link was not seen. I frowned. For some reason, I thought of the shady Kreselle. If there was anyone I didn't trust upon first meeting... It would be her. But everyone deserves a second chance, even someone worse than Midna.

We arrived outside of the cave in all due time. There were a few giant spider webs, but no real spiders that belonged with it. Like any other female on the planet (...Earth.), I didn't fare well against spiders.

"What is... that?" Link said with a shocked expression and a run towards some odd looking fog. I walked over to him slowly and looked around at the swirling patterns. It had an oddly sweet smell that made me feel both woozy and sick at the same time. "...I guess that's the thick fog Coro told us about..."

"Seems so... but how do we...?" I mumbled, and lit up Link's lantern because it was dangling and was put-out. He gave a little disgruntled face and then we both spun around at the sound of a monkey's call. It was too late as the monkey sped past Link, stole his lantern and then stood on the wooden dock-looking thing. She waved the lantern around and then beckoned us to follow her.

I stared at the monkey and then back at Link, who stared at me questioningly. Midna popped up and broke the awkwardness into smithereens. She appeared as Link's shadow once again, but I guess it didn't surprise me now.

"Hey, what's this monkey's problem? You idiot! While you were staring off into dreamland, your lantern got stolen!" She complained, punching him in the arm and still causing him to wince though she was tiny compared to him.

"That's kinda rude." I nodded at him, but he didn't reply due to glaring at his own unmoving shadow because Midna was long gone.

Together, we gave a single nod and then caught up with the monkey.


	12. Fog of bombs and fighting a ghost

We jumped off of the wooden platform/dock, and then landed directly behind the monkey. She gave another wave of Link's lantern, and the Hylian glared at her. I heard a chuckling in the midst of the fog. It was unclear whose laughter it was, but I knew we'd soon find out. Link walked out towards the monkey, his empty hand balled.

"Um... Miss Monkey... May I please have my-" Link began, and the monkey completely ignored him. I rolled my eyes; did he really think monkeys could understand the Humanoid language of Hyrule? Also, whenever we got to close to her, she'd run ahead and wave the lantern in circles again. The sequence did have its uses, mainly that the fog slowly vaporized, but then returned as the light casted somewhere else. Link took a deep breath and let out a small sigh. There really was nothing he could do.

We waltzed through Faron Woods closely following the dastardly monkey female. Occasionally, I'd check on Link to make sure he had no regrets. He did mumble to himself, but that was natural, I mean, he was just reborn as a Hero for Nayru's sakes! Huh, Nayru? ...I wondered who that was for a few moments but then a bomb landed by Link's feet. He let out a cry of shock and Midna let out a scream, even though she wouldn't be the one who was hurt.

"Who threw that at us!?" Midna cried loudly and then her face darkened. "Kre..e..." Was all I could catch because of her quiet tone... Link looked at her, and then drew his sword, pointing it around him. The monkey cried out as a bat flew around her. I quickly drew my own sword, well, Rusl's, and then sliced at it. The bat monster died instantly in a poof of smoking violet.

"You can't kill me with a sword, that's much too mundane." Kreselle's voice called out to us from somewhere in the fog. Navi gripped my hair tightly, as if she was unnerved. I glared at the fog, and then remembered that Link had a bomb at his feet. I reached down and grabbed it. I cursed once, causing Link to step back.

"...This is a dud..." I growled.

` "A dud?" Link prompted.

"A fake, so it wouldn't have gone off at all. She was trying to scare us." I glared as I saw the 2-dimensional cubes of twilight warp someone to somewhere. I glared foully again.

"...Well, we had best be on our way, we are almost there." Link gave me a nod, but I just turned my head. It showed I acknowledged what he said, but didn't care much for it. The monkey ran ahead so we quickly followed it, the sequence went on like this for a while but there were a few monsters, such as, deku babas... and whatever those bat things were called.

Soon, but slowly enough, we came to a set of gates. The monkey shrieked, dropped Link's lantern and ran past the open gates. I guessed that the temple was inside it, and just waiting beyond it... Was whatever Midna was seeking, and also what Link was going there for, which I couldn't guess why he'd want to go to the temple? I guess that he was curious about the power Faron mentioned.

Link picked up his lantern, and gave a frown. I walked ahead, ignoring his little sigh. At least the fog hadn't touched him, because that would've been bad. One thing I'd noticed in this world, was that anything purple was normally not good for you. The fog didn't look, or smell that appealing. Indeed. Everything purple reminded me of the first time I'd tried Coro's soup. Ugh.

We got past the gates and walked onward into a largish clearing. It was getting late, and I caused a yawning chain of effects. After Link yawned, he walked over to a small corner that gave enough cover so that the Bokoblins in the area wouldn't be able to see him. He took a small blanket out of his small bag and hung it on soem branches to make a small cover-camp. I shook my head at him.

"That won't be enough to keep you dry if it rains." I explained, and took of my cape. I felt a little saddened to lift it off of my shoulders, because it was something that I'd made as a kid. Navi wondered why, but it's because I wanted to be like super woman a Heroine with a cape. I put it over him and then sat with my back against a tree. He needed to keep safe more than I did, because he was the Hero, and more wanted.

"...Why don't you get under it too? We're both men, it's not like it's a big deal." I was hoping he wouldn't have said that.

"Aren't you worried I'll kill you in your sleep? We only met a few hours ago." I glared at him and he widened his blue eyes. His elfish ears wiggled slightly, making me want to pull on one.

"Why would I think that?" He asked me, curiously. "Are you going to?"

"No... but..."

"...Exactly." He laughed.

"You shouldn't trust so easily." I grumbled, banging my head off the tree by accident. I gave a growl, similar to Link when he was in wolf form. I couldn't mention a gag about that because I doubted he knew I knew about that. All he knew was lies. Not good to start a friendship on lies. Or in this case, it was more of a mutual party.

"...Well, I can't change the way I act right away. But you are going to get spotted by those foul monsters if you don't get undercover." Link reasoned.

"No." I didn't look at him as I said it. "You sleep, I'll keep watch."

"Well, if you insist." He quickly made a small sleeping bag-type thing with a few more blankets. He smiled and passed over to me. I gave a nod of acknowledgement. Mustn't get too close, I was scared enough of waking without Navi by my side. I heard tiny intakes of breath that showed she was already asleep.

I opened a small parting through the blankets and fitted myself snugly inside it. Link turned over on his side and soon fell asleep as well. The dull intakes and recurring outtakes of breath soon lulled me into a slight trance. Then... all was dark.

In the next moment, I was back in Hyrule castle, running and running through countless halls with no available exit. When I came to a dead-end, the shadows seemed to reach over to me. Screams reached my ears. It was someone. Someone who I hadn't seen or heard of in ages, but I recognised their voice. My hands reached the wall and I slowly walked sideways to get away from the shadows. It was dark, but not scary. The dark was not something to be afraid of, and I was too old for that.

...The screams got louder until I reached a wooden door. My hands covered the door handle and swung it open in moments. I saw a single boy on a bed. He was far older than I was, by about four or five years. His hair was a bluish colour like my own, and so were his eyes. He was familiar, but I couldn't remember who he was. The castle began to fade, and was replaced with a background of water. I felt cold though this was just a dream, and the current of the water began to drag me down. I drew my sword, and found myself in the middle of a battlefield underwater. Dragons or some sort of similar creatures like them flew around aimlessly, attacking soldiers. The familiar person began to float down until he was next to me.

He was passed out, and unmoving, not even twitching an eye. I wasn't sure whether this was a dream anymore. Was this a foresight of what could happen? But then why would a war happen beneath a raging sea. It didn't make any sense, so it couldn't be a distinct reality.

"You see your deepest fears in here, young weakling." A deep voice echoed throughout the sea and through my head. I looked down to see a large head of a man with fiery orange hair and an odd gem in the middle of his forehead. My horrified face caused him to laugh. But I quickly regained control over my feelings. Whoever this was would not best me.

"I don't have fear; your ugliness just caught me by surprise." I growled, and then the war disappeared. I fell through the night sky, and the man fell alongside me. The boy who was passed out also fell alongside us.

"Do not insult someone far greater than you." The man grinned evilly at me, but didn't seem to be a threat yet. I sheathed my sword.

"How is an old man like you, greater than I?" I asked him.

"I am the god of this realm. Even right now, I can enter your dreams without a twitch of my fingers. I am powerful and greater than a simple Hylian girl like yourself... So tell me, why do you hold this?" He grabbed my hand, and looked at the three triangles on my hand. "You are weak and yet you-"

I yanked my hand back, and glared at this man. Even if he was more powerful, he did not have power over me in my own dream realm. This is the one place I have control over.

"You have told me that this place is one where my deepest fears become present, but then you said it was my dream. You have no control over me here, despite what you say. You can return to my dream realm if you wish, but you will never be welcome by me... and if you dare lay a hand on me again... I'll kill your form in this place." I threatened, and drew my sword again. The man just laughed, and then vanished. A remaining sound of his voice echoed through.

"You have chosen the weakest side, young Heroine. Let the monsters now know to attack you, for soon we shall face each other off in a place where dreams are not existent."

The last thing I saw before waking up was the blue eyed boy open his eyes again and let out a scream. A flash of green was what I awoke to.

"Hey, Ivan, are you awake yet?" Link asked as the shining Hyrulian sun shone through the leaves of the Faron wood trees. I turned over onto my side and yawned. I felt kind of lazy, I'll admit, but I did need to sleep after that nightmare... Well, it was more of a crazy dream... Who was that guy anyway? He had no right to barge in on an already uncomfortable dream!

"I wish I wasn't." I groaned after two minutes of stretching out my muscles. Link just laughed.

I gave a frown and folded all of the blankets. We needed to up and leave, which meant, before the sun got any higher. I put all of the folded blankets into Link's bag and took some for myself, because he really shouldn't be carrying that much. He saw what I did and raised his eyebrows. I pretended I didn't see it.

We stood up after the camp was packed up, and I couldn't help but to dwell on that stupid dream. Navi was waking up as me and Link was shouldering our bags. We walked at a groggish pace because we hadn't slept in nearly two days previous to the last sleep. I almost tripped over twice, which was not a good sign.

After a little ways walk, we heard some loud humanoid squawking. I looked left and saw an odd bird with an afro-like group of feathers on its head. I frowned at it and walked on. Link stared at it and then waved at the bird. I think it wanted him to buy something, but he walked away and caught up with me.

"That was trill's shop, by the way. He's pretty handy but he doesn't like thieves or cheap people." Link explained to me with a 'whatever' looks on his pale face. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms as we walked through the forest a bit more. Then I stopped and so did Link.

A glowing golden wolf was sat down just a few metres in front of us. Its fur was fluffy, but it didn't look very happy with us for some reason. On closer inspection, this wolf had one eye closed with a scar over top of it. The other eye was the colour of blood.

Link and I drew our swords, and stared at the panting wolf. It raised itself up, ready to attack, but we were ready too. Then it pounced on Link and for some reason it affected me too. I opened my eyes, but the colour of this odd place was too bright. Link was on the other side of the bright clearing and we walked towards each other, looking around carefully.

I heard a soft clang of metal and we both turned around in unison. The wolf was actually a man. But no ordinary man was just bones, so he was a ghost of some sort. I knew he was the wolf because of his missing eye and his other blood coloured one. His armour and shield were cracked and old, but his sword was raised and ready to fight. I saw a golden castle in the distance, and a mountain, the woods and a ruin. Link attacked the skeletal soldier, and when his defence was open, I charged, letting my well executed stab go through his armour. I pulled out and stared at the glowing red eye.

"_A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage. You may both be destined to become the Hero's of legend... But you..." _He looked at Link. "_But your current power would disgrace the proud green of the hero's tunic you wear. You must use your courage to seek power...and find it you must. Only then will you become the hero for whom this world despairs. If you do find true courage, and you wish to save Hyrule from the horrors it now faces...Then you will be worthy to receive the secrets I hold!_"

Link straightened up and I took a few steps back from this soldier. I could've sworn I saw the soldier wink at me, but I thought none of it. The soldier began explaining what he was going to teach us.

"_Enemies that are filled with energy will quickly recover and attack again even when stunned by a powerful strike. The ending blow is a secret technique you can use on stunned enemies to end their breath before they spring back into life. When an enemy lies collapsed on the ground, stunned, target it to leap high into the air and deliver a final strike. When the opportunity to end their breath is before you, you will see the chance vividly before with your eyes. Now, both of you will take turns to try it on me_."

Link rose to the challenge and his sword began slicing at the soldier until he was on the floor, seemingly passed out. Link then pounced through the air and landed his sword directly on the soldier's chest. The soldier stood up and gave a nod at Link and then beckoned me on. Link encouraged this, but I really didn't want too.


	13. A chapter full of little things

To 'random name', I shall now reply to each of your reviews.

1-I do not plan on finishing it any time soon!:D

2-She doesn't want to reveal her position as the heroine because she feels it is far too early for that and Link would get a pressure-overload.

3-The chapter name was just completely random

4-I have no idea :D haha!

Also, thank you for reading :D

* * *

Kreselle was having too much fun, annoying Midna and Link, and for that, she would have to pay the price. She was doing her job, but finding someone invisible, was not an easy task. In truth, Kreselle wasn't even one for hunting others. She was a merchant, one of the best in the whole realm of Twilight. But now, the old Twilight remains forgotten and its people (Most of them) were turned into odd shadow beasts by refusing the Usurper... She was a coward herself.

Out of fear, she didn't refuse him. Out of fear, she followed his commands. And out of fear, she was now hunting this invisible menace for the Usurper. She knew she was a coward, but she felt that even she could be someone brave. Going against the Usurper's orders meant she could be branded as traitor and then transformed into a beast, but she knew that something's were meant to happen. Betraying him was and she knew she had to do it, because she didn't want to be his slave, not really at all. She wanted to be served, not serving. Nothing seemed right anymore.

She gripped her hands, and remembered something from her past. A desert, and in that desert was a young woman who sung a beautiful song to the setting sun. Kreselle remembered everything, for she had a memory like no other. The young woman singing was carrying a sword, and had softly brushed blue hair. Kreselle looked up at the black cloud of twilight and recounted every word, and every dance the young woman did.

She would sing it, but Kreselle could not sing. She could hum the melody, but did not do it justice. The Twilight wind whistled past the Merchant-turned-hunter and she knew someone was calling for her. It was him. She had to leave, but she did remember that the young woman's name began with L, but it was too long ago to recount all but things important to her.

Kreselle pulled up her sleeve and looked at her hand, a triangular marking, so similar to Link's and Zelda's, and yet, insignificant. Kreselle was nobody important, but she knew this marking had something to do with The Usurper... Or so she thought.

* * *

I quickly took a deep breath and then lunged at the golden armoured soldier. I couldn't help but frown heartlessly as I did so. This would reveal that I was some sort of Hero, and Link wouldn't understand and then ask questions. I was doomed no matter what, so I might as well just tell you now, the soldier beat me. I went flying and hit my back hard on the white flooring.

"Ivan! Are you all right!?" Link called out to me, but I didn't reply.

"Leave him. A sword with no soul is not a sword at all, and just a metal waiting to be bent." The soldier spoke in a clear ring. I gave a groan and forced myself up. I was not ready to be bested. Not yet.

"I'm not done here." I exclaimed, and the soldier turned to look at me. He chuckled somewhere and then I lunged. When he was on the floor, I quickly copied what Link had done previously, and when I got off the soldier, I earned a nod of appreciation from the green Hero.

The Soldier stood up and brushed himself off, then looked at us both. Link didn't turn away from the glowing red eye of the soldier. He was fearless, unlike me... I was full of will, but no courage.

"Hmm. That was a pinpoint strike. Never overlook your opportunity to finish with the ending blow. The first hidden skill, the ending blow, has been passed on!" He growled in his clear gristly voice. A drip of sweat travelled down my face. Not attractive. But, I was acting like a guy, so I'd have to deal with it.

"...Odd." I muttered as Link did some sort of slicing move before putting his sword back in his shoulder sheath. He grinned at me, and then the soldier coughed. I tilted my head to look at him.

"There are still six hidden skills for you both to learn. Those are only for one who carries the blood of the hero..." He turned his gaze unto Link. "And the one, whose spirit is that of the sublime beast, may both of you grow powerful. Test your courage. And when you find that you need another skill to overcome the threats that face you... Search for the statues that howl with the sound of the wind. Seek the sound that calls to the spirit of the beast to awaken me again. A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage. Remember those words... Farewell!" The white world began to spin and I fell to the ground. I shook my head and then darkness.

When I awoke... the world was back to its usual colours; the green of trees, and the blue of sky. I stared at the ground before lifting myself up. Link was only just beginning to stir awake, so I took this chance to talk to Navi. But she wasn't awake either. I held her in my hands gently, because I didn't want to hurt her. Slowly, Link stood. I turned away from him and walked onwards towards a large tree that was the forest temple.

I steadied myself on the large branch-path that was the only way to get to the temple. Link caught up with me and I nearly tripped and slipped off the branch into the chasm below. I tried to keep steady, but I was shaking a little too much. I didn't question why, because I knew I'd managed to overwork myself. My side still hurt and was slightly bruised, I couldn't do anything right these days.

Two Bokoblins were waiting for us at the entrance, and both aimed their clubs at me and cried out harshly. The fiery haired man truly did mean to kill me, which meant I had to beware of all monsters now. If everything was out to kill me, that meant nothing was safe anymore. I put two fingers over my mouth and then let my hand fall to my side. My quiet life in The Seer's house was now gone forever. I had to see Keine and get a refund. I looked at the entrance and there were several strings attached to one another... Maybe that wasn't the best way to put it. How about a very large and stringy spider's web?

With no other resort I burned the spider's web with my lantern, and then the thought of spiders giant spiders came to me again. Link would have to fight them. Not me. Nu-uh, no way was I fighting some creepy eight legged giant arachnid. Not cool.

Even though I had said that, I sill went into the temple after Link did.

* * *

Jack wondered how long it would be until he saw his sister again. He missed her, even though he was well over the age to play childish games, he wouldn't have minded playing once more with her. Pain. He was hollow, but pain was like air whispering through his soul. How old would she be know? Seventeen? Where was she...? How could of she gone, and left him behind?

The brown haired boy walked over to the kitchen of his house. His parents had moved, to try and forget about their daughter, but he would never forget her, her bright and cheerful face whenever she received ice cream after dinner and her sad, crying face whenever she hurt herself. He'll never forget the day the ground took her, enveloping her in its midst, and leaving him behind. The world was cruel and unfair. It'd been ten years since that accident though, and all it left behind was a childhood of tainted memories. Nothing was left of her stuff, but a single rock she had collected on her first trip to the beach. Lytie had given that to him when he was sad, and now he could never repay her.

She was gone now, but he knew she wasn't dead. Even after all of his days in a crazy ward, he knew the truth of his sister's disappearance. He'd even done research on it. A girl also called Lytie went missing nearly 50 years ago, and when she was found, she was nearly old and feeble. Jack needed to find his Lytie, before she became old and hidden in the ground...

-Flashback-

"One, two, three, four..." Jack had called out with his hands over his eyes. His mother had left for work three hours ago, so Lytie and he were bored. He began thinking of places were his sister would hide.

"Five, six, seven..." He said, already walking around the house. "Eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve..." He drawled on tiredly, not being able to find her though he'd just been looking in the obvious spots. She was getting better at this game.

"Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen..." Then, three counts later, he had heard his sister cry out for his help. He quickly rushed out into their backyard and saw his sister falling into a hole in the ground. He tried to grab her hand as it reached out for his. Her eyes were full of accusation towards him and He never forgot that look of pain and distraught on the young seven year olds face.

"Lytie!" He yelled out to her, but he found himself unable to move. He heard the last of his sister's cries as the ground covered over her. He fell to his knees. He didn't understand what had happened. He looked up and saw a piece of a ripped shirt on a branch. He knew no help would get to her know. Firemen didn't rescue people from the ground.

Tears streamed down his face. He was and felt powerless to everything. The doorbell rung, but Jack didn't answer it. He punched the ground angrily. "Lytie! Lytie! Come back...!" He cried into the ground, but the only answer he got was from the wind, but he couldn't understand it's language.

"Jackson! What happened...? Why are you crying, sweetie?" His mother asked, running up to him and giving him a hug. It only made him cry more. She rocked him a little in her embrace to calm him. "Tell me what is wrong..." She soothed.

"L-Lytie's... gone!" He choked, breathing helplessly against his mother's warm shoulder.

"Where did she go?" His mother asked sharply.

"Down th-there..." He pointed to the ground and then fell to his knees with a cry of anguish. It was his entire fault. If only he'd cheated sooner and was able to find her before she fell... His hands touched the dirt that had swallowed her. His nails went deep into it, and Jack began to dig between his sobs. His mother had to hold him back, but he was too strong.

"Jack! Stop!" His father called from the back doorway.

"No! I have to save Lytie! I have too!" He screamed, still clawing at the dirt that had now become a small mud pile due to his countless tears. Jack couldn't stop it, he had to save her! He was the only one who knew what had happened.

-Flashback over-

He was still the only one who knew what had happened that day... Well, he was the only one who believed himself. He'd lost faith in humanity and their way of life and disgrace a long time ago. What kind of race degrades the weaker in physical and mental ways? It's wrong, and sickening. All he wanted was his sister back, so that his life could take a turn for the better.

The first step... was to find out how he could do this.


	14. The Temple of Greenie

It was pitch black inside, so much so that even the lantern wasn't much help. I handed it over to Link and then followed him through the place. I wondered if there were any spiders, but it chilled me to the bones, so it was better to stop thinking about it. I bumped into Link when he gave an abrupt stop.

"What is-"

"Sh. I hear a voice." Link whispered, cutting me off. I glared at him even though he wasn't looking my way. He blew out the lantern and then waited for a moment. Eventually I heard it too, but only just. I recognised the voice, and no doubt Link did too.

"...Take it to Diababa _he said_... It'd be easy _he said." _Fyn's voice resounded through the darkness. There were muttering rambles that were then heard. Link chuckled slightly and then we saw Fyn come out of the shadows and go to leave the temple. I raised my eyebrows and Link relit the lantern.

"Hey, Fyn, what are you doing here?" Link asked with one hand holding the lantern as he relit it. Fyn span around with shock in his emerald shining eyes, after that set in, a very smug smirk was then set on his face. Link coughed awkwardly. "Well?"

"Is it any of _your_ business, Link?" He growled with the same smirk on his face.

"...Yea, it is. I'm heading in here, and who is this Diababa?" Link asked with his eyes sharpened.

"...Hmph, You'll see soon enough who it is." Fyn laughed.

I stared at Link with slightly widened eyes. Maybe Fyn wasn't as kind as he let on to the females. How had I not seen this before? Ah, I was blinded by the fact he was a knight and Link was a goat herder. I'd never given any thought on why Link would choose a career like that when he could've been anything from a cheese maker to a knight... But why a goat herder...? Maybe if I got closer to him, I'd be able to ask. No, that wouldn't work because I'm not even supposed to know anything about him. The same went for him and me, but he never knew anything about me from the start anyway.

"Will I? I wasn't aware I'd come into contact with anything in a temple." Link said sarcastically. Wow, they really did hate each other... and hang on one second; Hylians knew how to be sarcastic? Well hell.

"...With any luck you'll be dead in the morning, or missing like the village children and Ilia." Fyn said harshly, his eyes narrowing. I noticed how his ears weren't as pointy as Link or mine, how odd and suspiciously interesting.

"Or alive and returning to Ordon to kick a-"

"Link, stop." I cut him off.

"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend, Greenie." Fyn said, "Anyway, I'll maybe see you around, _if _you survive. If not, I'll tell everyone that you died by falling off a tree."

Link seemed to see me shift a little bit at that. It was only a threat, but falling from a tree was almost a cowards death or an 'accidental death', when Link was actually courageous and planning on fighting things in a great big nasty temple. What was Fyn's problem? I mean, jeez.

"We'll see about that." Link said, and then Fyn snorted and walked off. His spear was on his back, kind of like the way Link had his sword. The Green Hero didn't look away from Fyn until he was gone out of his sight. We waited for a few moments.

"Well, he was rather nasty..." I commented with a sigh, heading in towards the temple ahead of Link. He stayed behind for a moment and then caught up to me. We put out the lantern as soon as we arrived in a much lighter area. Link frowned and gave me back the lantern. I put it in my larger back, shouldered it, and then we moved on.

After a few of those odd plant monsters, a caged monkey was placed very oddly in front of us. Link skilfully cut the wooden cage and monkey cried as it got free. I noticed it was the same monkey that stole Link's lantern. Well, she cheered and then climbed up a set of vines. I froze. There were spiders crawling on the set of vines... Ew.

A wild Midna appeared, and stared up at the monkey as she went to leave the room. "Hey! That's the monkey that stole your lantern." She exclaimed.

"I know." Link replied.

The monkey then began to- "Doesn't it look like she's beckoning you? Aren't you the popular one? Eee hee!" Midna laughed loudly then disappeared as Link turned to glare at her. He cracked a small smile when she was gone.

"...I just hope I don't have to go back _there _soon... Well, Ivan, let's hurry on." Link said, clicking his shoulder and fixing his weird hat.

Link quickly pulled out his slingshot; I noticed it looked brand new. It'd be hard aiming with that, but Link was Link. He shot down the spiders and bent down to check if they were dead. When he was sure, he began to climb. I followed slowly at first, and nearly fell off of the vines. Frankly, I didn't fancy being Arthur or Martha today, so, I quickened my pace and then reached for my mask as we reached the monkey and a door. I studied the door for a moment because of the interesting reddish swirl on it.

The green Hero opened it with ease, and it rolled on a track to let us in, I raised my eyebrows and then looked around this new room. There were stairs leading onto the ground and then stairs leading to a platform in the middle of the room. The monkey followed us up there, whimpering. I turned to look at her, and I saw she was looking upward. It was my mistake to follow her gaze.

A giant spider was waiting on the ceiling, and it was too late to call Link back because the monster arachnid had already seen him below. The thing spun its web fast and was on the floor in a matter of milliseconds. Link gave a cry as the monster reared up and charged at him with its fangs. Link drew his sword as he rolled out of the way.

He tried to slice the skull-backed monster head-on, but his sword just bounced off as the monster spider reared up again and charged. I fingered my side satchel and pulled out a tiny hand-made bomb. Navi secretly lit it for me and I threw it at the Arachnid, a small explosion had Link covering his ears with a very pained expression on his face. I would apologize for being rash later as the spider charged at me. Fear gripped me first as I rolled on my side to dodge it. It caught my arm due to my late reaction. Link pounced on the backside of the monster swords first. Link grazed its underbelly and the monster curled up fearfully. I sliced at its belly when it was distracted with Link, and then it died, curling up fully and poofing into smoke. I looked at Link and he gave a nod.

"Not bad. I expect that Skulltula was put there deliberately to stop m- us." Link corrected himself, looking at the ceiling. He was looking to see if there were anymore monsters. There wasn't, so he looked around to see what there was to do. I approached the platform and he followed me to get up there again. There were three ways to get to three different doors. One was in front of us, but to get to it you'd have to be an extreme high-jumper. The other two doors... you'd need something to run along the string that led to them.

The monkey tapped my leg as she stood next to me. She pointed at the four torches that were stuck in the ground. I raised my eyebrows at the monkey; she chattered and gave a monkey-smile. I lit up my lantern and set the first torch alight. Link span around and looked like he was about to question the logic. I set the second and the third before he asked anything.

"Lytie... What are you doing?" Navi whispered as she crawled up my sleeve.

"What the monkey told me to do." I lit the fourth one and for a moment, nothing happened, but then three other wooden stair-like platforms rose up from the ground. The whole temple must be full of these stupid puzzles. The only clue on how to get passed them would be with the monkey's help. Speaking of monkeys, this one ran ahead.

"Nice one, Ivan." Link said, walking after the mammal. I reached up my sleeve and grabbed the fairy that squirmed out of my grasp, she smiled at me and I wondered what she was thinking as she watched 'Greenie' walked away.

"Hey, Lytie... I just want to tell you... Good luck! Oh, and you've gotta introduce me to him when you have the chance." Navi winked at Link even though he seemed to be studying the monkey and not looking this way.

I rolled my eyes at her, "You are so easily impressed by things."

"A girl's gotta a right to be a girl."

"You're a fairy..."

"...a _female_ fairy." She argued. I just sighed at her and opened the bag. She plopped down into it and a little part of the bag ripped and showed a little light. I hid it with my hand, if I introduced Navi to him; he'd know for sure the name Ivan was a fake... and so was this fake personality that I made for myself. Maybe I didn't have to worry... But Link would still be shocked if he knew I was lying to him. Even the kindest can turn harsh.

"Hey Ivan, look at this..." Link beckoned me over, so I approached slowly, not trusting this temple anymore due to the giant arachnids... Yuck. I saw he was looking at a very refined chest, how odd; it looked similar to one of the ones in The Seer's basement. "...Do you need a key for it... or...?" Link looked at me for an answer.

"No, just open it. Back at Saskatchewan, we have chests all over the place just like this one, you just open them..." I showed him how, "like that." I shrugged, "Easy stuff."

"I see." He opened it with ease and then looked inside it carefully. It looked empty from where I stood, but Link took something out of it. To my surprise, it was a map. "Hey... It's... Enchanted?"

"Oh?" I looked over his shoulder and peered at the map. Two of the rooms were green, and I could only guess that they were the ones we had been inside. Two yellow arrows indicated us because as Link stood up and turned to face me, the bigger arrow turned. The monkey chattered to try and get our attention to the door. Why was everyone so impatient?

Link opened the door after handing the map to me; I folded it and then stuck it in between me and my belt. I walked after him and felt a cold breeze hit me. I took a quick glimpse around and then Greenie gave a slight gasp. I turned my head in his direction. The female monkey ran across the large white bridge, but I was focused on the breeze still.

I heard a loud squeak and then saw a much bigger monkey run down the path from the other side of the bridge. It held something in its hands, but it was too far away to see what it was. Link's eyes widened.

"Oh look, the monkey found its friend, let's go." I growled heartlessly, walking out towards the bridge. Then, the female monkey gave its chatter, jumped into the air and began to run back towards us. I stepped out onto the bridge, but then a hand pulled me back.

The large monkey threw whatever he had and it sliced the ropes that held the bridge upright, then the bridge fell almost immediately. If Link hadn't pulled me back, I would've fallen into the chasm below. I glared at the large monkey, who caught-what I now realized as a Boomerang- his weapon again. With a monkey-ish laugh, it smacked its baboonish butt as it turned away and ran off. There was no way to get across it but to fly. But we couldn't fly, so... Well, we couldn't get there, obviously.

"Hey, little monkey, you okay?" I asked the monkey as it climbed up and glared at the big monkey as it jumped away. The monkey sighed, drooping its head. What was the larger monkey's problem?

"Now what... hmm..." Link mumbled and then watched the monkey run to the door we just came out of. She beckoned him over again. Suddenly, Midna appeared, but this time, she briefly glared at me. That wasn't a fantastic thing either; I was supposed to be getting on her good side...

"Oh! What's going on?! Has there been a monkey fight?!" She looked at the bridge and puffed a cheek out stubbornly for a moment before collapsing into a frown, "Oh no! We can't go any farther. We may as well go back. I don't know what's going on, but it seems like she wants to take you somewhere, so maybe you should just follow her." She vanished and Link gave a small and awkward sigh.

He opened the door and we walked through it in silence. We walked down the steps and then looked around for a moment. He turned to go left, and I was just about to question how he was supposed to do that when the monkey leaped onto the pole and then hung upside-down on the rope that led to the other side. She beckoned Link over, and I quickly grabbed his shield. He turned and stared at me suspiciously but didn't question anything. There was no way I was about to do what Link was doing.

He leaped off of the platform, aiming for the monkey. I bit my lip as the monkey reached out and grabbed Link, swung him to the other side and then landed next to him. I breathed out a deep breath and then looked at the two confused mammals.

"Hold the monkey up so she can lower the rope so it is on a slant." I told him, he gave a nod and the monkey seemingly was confused for a moment, but then held the rope down so it slanted towards them. I jumped up and the shield went over the rope, so I grabbed it on the other side with my spare hand, and balanced myself out so that I slid down the rope like it was a ski-elevator. I got to them just fine... almost... the problem was that I crashed into Link and the monkey so that we all became a mess on the floor.

The monkey was the first one to untangle herself from the mess. Link groaned underneath me, so I quickly stood up, trying to keep a straight face. As soon as Link stood up and glared at me, I burst into laughter. It threw him off too, and so he began to laugh as well.

"That was pure talent, Ivan." Link choked through his struggled breath. When we managed to stop laughing so much, his face got sort of serious. "I must ask you... Why are you hoping to find this light spirit?"

"...Aren't they supposed to help the troubled?" I asked, feigning ignorance in the simplest of ways. He just frowned at me.

"I don't think so... They seem to rarely show themselves." Link said with a frown.

"...I'll keep searching then; I won't give up until I find one." I said letting a smirk out, he just laughed and shrugged his broad shoulders. This time, I opened the door and was greeted with pure darkness. I let out a giant sigh and lit the lantern. "Fantastic." I said sarcastically and then took a step inside the door shut behind us all, so we felt sort of trapped. What a perfect way to enter the fourth room of the temple.


	15. Getting Down To Monkey Business

"It's pretty dark here, even with the lantern on... Hang on, what's this?!" Link seemed to have spotted something in the ground. I gave him a confused glance and then walked over to see what he was staring at, I handed him the lantern. An odd creature, which I thought I had seen a glance of in the second room of the temple, stood up on its four legs as we approached it. I tried to remember what The Seer had written about it.

_A Bombling will attack if you approach it, and are normally placed at places where you'd need to use them the most, such as a wall of loose-looking rocks and stones. Hit them once with a sword and they should curl up and self-destruct after ten seconds, throw them at the wall to blow it up._

Just what kind of person was The Seer if he left all these notes about monsters behind? Well, before the thing even thought about crawling after us, I drew my sword and sliced at it as hard as I could. Just as The Seer's notes and doodles predicted, the Bombling curled up into itself for protection, but the cracks that showed were spouting small wiry flames, and the Bombling began to flash red. Link's eyes widened. I picked the stupid monster up and looked around for a place to throw it. Luckily, Link had turned to look around too, though he didn't know why I was. The lantern lit up the area I was hoping to see, a large loose stone wall.

I hurled the Bombling and ran backwards, trying to get away before it blew up. Link backed away with me, and when the Bombling blew up, we both forgot to cover our ears. A huge headache radiated around my brain as I struggled to my feet. What was behind the stones you ask? Well, a huge pile of nothing; four vases and a torch. Well, at least I had thought it was nothing until I spotted something popping its head out of one of the vases. Link got to his feet and approached the thing. He lifted the vase and an odd bird like creature plopped out and landed on the ground.

I walked over slowly, just in case the creature was dangerous. The bird thing turned around and stared up at us. It certainly was odd, it had the humanoid face of a female, and the rest of its body was like a skinny chicken. I was taken aback for a moment.

"Phew! Out at last! Gracious... Once I got in there, I couldn't squeeze back out!" The thing said with its gratitude apparent.

"How did you get stuck in a vase behind a stone wall?" I asked, but I only got a small stare in reply. The thing looked back up at Link.

"You were a big help... Thanks!" The thing smiled.

"...No problem?" Link said with a brow raised.

"I've been looking for something in here, you see. Gracious, yes! You must need something here, too. Shall we try looking together for a while, fellow adventurer?"

"That's really quite alright; we have enough to carry as it is..." I said, leaning against a wall. I earned another blank look.

"You may not think I look like much, but I can be quite helpful! I can even _warp_ you _out_ of here if you want to leave! So don't think of me as a burden! Now let's get started!" She popped into his bag and stuck her head out; I decided by the tone of her voice, the thing was female. "By the way, my name is Ooccoo." She said.

"I'm Link of Ordon, and this is Ivan of... Sasketchupa." Link said, once again struggling to say it.

"Saskatchewan." I corrected him, taking the lantern out of his hands as we walked through the dark. I set fire to another spider's web and hoped that there were no more giant spiders. Eugk! Another little plant monster was waiting for us, and I manage to fell it before Link got to the room. Speaking of the room, this one had water in it, making it considerably colder. Some wooden platforms were planted on top of the water, held sturdy by its man-made roots in the water. I ran off one of them and landed on the next one with no problem. I did it once more and then landed in front of the door. Link followed.

I had forgotten about the monkey, she must've gotten mad from lack of attention, because she beckoned us away from the door. She turned and then saw something which made her cower in fear. I gave a cry and Link shot a small pellet from his slingshot directly at the large dangling spider. It wasn't as big as the Skulltula we had fought earlier, but it was close.

As soon as it was hit, the spider fell off of its web and landed in the water to drown. It gave a poof of purple smoke to signalize its death, so I leaped onto the higher-platform. Link jumped after me, but because he was heavier, he couldn't jump as far and so he missed it. He held onto the platform with his hands, and then pulled himself up with a laugh.

"It's locked." I said, pointing at the other door. Link gave a nod and turned to get onto the lower platform again. He didn't miss; in fact he landed so well that it shocked me. Putting down the hero won't make me feel any better, so I had no idea why I kept silently doing it. Perhaps Ivan and I really were one person, I mean, I did create him in my head...

I jumped after him and the monkey chattered and followed me too. We approached the first door and went through it with curious eyes. We were outside again, and it was really windy. I held onto the back of my head to keep my hair from flying out. Link nodded at me and approached an odd bridge, he took out the two bat birds and then when he went to step on the bridge, it moved and turned away from him. He frowned. I walked over to him and waited for the bridge to turn again.

We ran across it as soon as it did, and then I noticed our adventurous monkey friend had stayed behind. She must've known we were going somewhere dangerous already. Well, it's _totally_ not like this whole temple is dangerous or anything like that at all. Link didn't seem to think anything was dangerous at all as he just opened the next door and walked through it with no second thoughts.

Being back inside meant the room was darker, of course, but there was a bottomless pit in this room. To the right of us, was a chest that seemed to call out to Link because he grinned and walked over to it, opening it with the way I showed him. He pulled out a key and an orange rupee. I rolled my eyes as we turned to leave the room because there was nothing else we could really do.

We headed back to the other room where the female monkey was waiting for us. We jumped the high platform up to the locked door and unlocked it with the key. After its use, the key crumbled into dust. Link shook his hand off and rolled open the door. The monkey rushed in first and gave a cry of anguish. Its monkey friend was also caged up just like she was before. She went ahead of us, shrieking sadly.

Link and I glanced at each other before running down the path to help set the monkey free. We ran across an old creaking hand rail-less bridge and then as we stepped off of it, it broke, flopping uselessly on the other side of the higher surfaced flooring. We had no choice but to continue on the way down for now. The caged monkey was on some sort of thick pole, but it looked like it could fall down at any moment. Link placed his hands on one side, so I copied and did the same thing on the other side. We shook it until the cage fell off and the monkey came loose.

The two monkeys suddenly cried out in terror and jumped back. Link and I drew out our swords simultaneously as two Bokoblins jumped down with their cleavers ready to rip us open... Ew. I did wish that the two monkeys could've stopped screaming, but, they didn't until we finished the two monsters off. I sighed. How come none of these monsters had proved a challenge yet? They were all far too weak to be entirely evil... So who exactly was Diababa? If only Fyn could've told us... But, I guess it is impossible to be nice to your enemy, well, if you're male, apparently...

We walked back up the steps towards the now useless bridge. Link watched the two cheering monkeys as one leaped onto the rope above it. The new monkey jumped into the other monkey's dangling arms and swung even further on the rope. Link took a deep breath. I saw a tiny bit of hesitation in his face, but he leaped to the first monkey anyway. Ah. I forgot to grab his shield.

Link swung from the first monkey to the second monkey and then finally onto the other side. I stared at him with a dull look on my face. Did he really expect me to trust monkeys? I mean, out of every animal or monster in the whole of Hyrule... monkeys?

"Hey, hurry up and get over here or I'll leave you behind!" He did expect me too. Ugh.

"I'm not up for this, throw me your shield or something."

"C'mon, Ivan, man up! Just shut your eyes and leap yourself towards the monkeys, they'll do the rest for you." He laughed. It wasn't a laughing matter in my opinion, but I had to be a man for this or he'd know something was up. I wasn't like cowardly little Colin, I was stronger than he but I just wasn't that sure of heights anymore. I'd lasted a good long while with them until now. But, again, I had no choice other than to do it. So, I leaped and shut my eyes. It felt a little like me teleporting with Navi's power, and yet in moments I was on the other side with Link raising his eyebrows at me. I shrugged and opened the door myself.

I didn't turn to look behind me as I jumped down from the higher ledge and then across the three wooden platforms again.

"Hey, Ivan, what are you doing, the door is over here!" Link called from behind me.

"And so is a bottomless pit, idiot." I glared at him from the other side of the room. I nearly fell into the water, but caught myself on something. I shrieked slightly when I realized what I had grabbed onto- a Deku Baba, of course.

The monster tried to snap at my head, but I moved out of the way just enough so that it chomped down onto my shoulder instead of my head and face. I gritted my teeth and punched its head with my free arm and hand; it released my shoulder so I fell forwards onto my face. Well, one way or another it was going to get damaged, so I was glad it was in this way and not the other. Link was rushing over, but I was going to prove I didn't need his help. He needed to see me as more of a partner than a Hylian trying to hold him back from his goal.

I wrapped my legs around the Deku Baba's head as it tried to dive after me, and then managed to rip its head clean off of its stem. I gave a small gasp, and sat up slowly, Link still rushed over, the cave was just over yonder, but my shoulder unfortunately and stubbornly had begun to bleed. I frowned and reached into my bag for the bandages, Link crouched next to me.

"You okay? That looked like it really hurt... I've had my leg bitten before so, I do know how much it hurts, so don't lie." He laughed and helped wrap the bandage around my arm, I shrugged him off, which burned like a fire on the shoulder that was bitten.

"Oh please, I can do this by myself." I glared, making him back off with a small chuckle. He sat on the water's edge and took off his sturdy leather boots. He took off the odd looking socks he was adorning and dipped his feet into the water with a content sigh. He then yawned, which made me yawn.

"It's getting late; so let's set up a small camp here and then take a little rest. The rest of the temple can wait for tomorrow." He smiled, stretching his arms. I shrugged, which caused the bite to burn again. Still, the way I pulled off the Deku Baba's head was awesome. Well, I thought so anyway.

Link once again folded the blankets in that weird way and then passed one over to me. I took it with my good arm and then moved over to the other side of the room, letting Navi rest on top of the little bag. I rested against the wall and waited for Link to drift off first. He seemed to have a small chat with Midna, and then she poofed, leaving him to just stare at the ground. Perhaps he was having doubts? Being a hero wasn't easy.

I looked up at the roofing of the room we were in, and I wondered how many people had died in this temple and whether any of them were from Earth like me. Not even Navi really knew the difference of the two worlds. A mundane world versus a world where anything could and would happen... I doubted I would want to return when the chance came. A world full of electricity, advancement in technology and pollution... that would be what I was returning too. I remembered everything that our teachers had told us before the summer holiday and when I fell from the tree.

My brother's face came to my mind, what was he doing right now? Did he blame himself for what had happened? I would never know, but I guess it did not really matter much, I couldn't return to him the way things were right now. I had to help Link, which was my goal right now. I'm not one to give up on a goal, especially one so blindingly simple. Death was no option either. I quickly reached into my bag and took out the bottled spring water, with any luck; its healing properties should've remained. I took of the bandage even though it had only been around three hours.

I snuck out of the blankets and moved over to the water, I dipped my arm into it until my shoulder was covered too. The dried up blood slowly caked off, but the cold water cooled the scolding feeling. Several punctures were made into my flesh, I knew it would scar but at least I'd have something to hang onto if I return to earth. I waited for a few moments and then uncorked the bottle of spring water. I poured a little bit on my shoulder and it began to feel slightly better, and healed a little more. I smiled briefly and then returned to my blankets. Navi too was worn out and tired because she was out like a light.

I looked back towards Link and saw that Midna had reappeared and was glaring at me. Was she watching me this whole time? I guess she needed her servant to be safe, so maybe she was just protecting him from me. I rolled my eyes at her and then buried myself within the blankets. A few moments later, I passed out just like everyone else.


	16. The Death at Dusk and The Blood Curse

Author note; HEY! If you would, take the poll on my page to choose your favourite character from this story. It would help me out, and I could include more of that character if you would like me too :) Thanks for reading:)

* * *

"Alright, up and at 'em, Ivan!" Link said loudly as I opened my eyes. Ah, yes. We were still in the forest temple. Good thing I had no off-putting dream of a fiery haired man or a boy with a head of blue hair; neither did I dream of who Diababa was. My dream was simple, short and sweet and definitely unimportant.

"Oh, uh..." I yawned, so that my muttering was stopped. I briefly did my usual arm stretch above my head and then threw Link his blankets back, my shoulder wasn't hurting that much anymore, but I didn't even dare to use it just in case. The only problem it would create would be from swinging from platform to platform with the monkeys. Speaking of the monkeys, the two of them seemed to be waking up themselves. Link threw me over a small ball of bread and cheese. A quick breakfast, but good enough to recover from the lack of dinner, he was obviously thinking straight.

After we ate, it was a quick walk through the dark, feeling our way to the door. Once we were back in the second room, we didn't bother going across the first rope and just jumped down off the platform. This was one of the only rooms so far that didn't have a bottomless pit you had to worry about. I was glad, but that spider surprise when we had first entered was not so, well, gladdening. I hoped there were no more of those Skulltulas, ever.

To get to the new door, we went by monkey. A new spider's web lay thickly over the door. I burned it happily and with no problems whatsoever, except that I may have angered another spider. Yuck. I opened the door and took a look around, the two monkeys stayed behind. A large room with lots of wooden platforms that rose up into the air so you get higher up the room were everywhere. Not to mention odd ball monsters. I already couldn't stand this room; more walking and fighting? I just got up... C'mon.

A Deku Baba appeared at each side of us, so Link took one and I took the other. I sheathed my sword and saw Link had kept his out. Perhaps he was prepared to fight others? I didn't see any others but two odd flowers. The stink from them was just terrible and I couldn't resist gagging. I hurried up the wooden platform and saw another Bombling, there was something you had to do with it... otherwise it wouldn't be there. But what was it?

"Hey, what do you think this one is for?" I asked Link, crossing my arms and leaning against the wooden fencing that railed across the platforms. He shook his head and stared at it from a distance. We hadn't quite gotten rid of the stinky plants, because we couldn't quite figure it out. If we got to close, the stench was... Well, malodorous.

"...I'm not sure. It makes me kind of think it has something to do with the plants that stink." He replied, staring at the Bombling and giving a loud sigh. He wasn't even sure how to do it, so perhaps you just had to do a leap of faith? No, because if you fell, it would surely eat you unless you coated yourself in some sort of poison that wasn't harmful to you and just tasted gross.

Link hit the Bombling and picked it up, walking over to the ending of the boardwalk we were on. He looked down at the stinky flower and dropped the bomb carefully down into its open mouth-like thingy. The flower tried to swallow it down, but instead came to a gruesome death from idiocy. Link simply brushed his hands off with his tunic.

"Well done." I said stonily, though he didn't give a reply. I looked away and followed him after he jumped over the small ditch to the next boardwalk. I saw two flaming torches which suggested someone else was there before us, presumably Fyn. A giant boulder lay between the torches, and it didn't look like it was going to budge. How conveniently placed, but how did Fyn do it? He was strong, yes, but not that strong.

Link took one look at the boulder, gave a nod and went back to where the Bombling was before he fed it to the plant. It had regenerated; either that or it was a new one. He slashed it and threw it at me, pointing at the boulder. I caught it, and turned to throw it, but I missed completely.

I gave a sigh, "Sorry."

"Its fine, we'll just try it again." Link said with a nod at my apparently fated failure. I could've sworn I heard laughing, but I didn't want to seem like a chicken by telling Link. After another Bombling had regenerated, he hit it and threw it to me again. I caught it, and this time I actually got it to land next to the boulder. I ducked as it blew up with a loud boom. Link hopped over the ditch again and stood next to me as I picked myself off from the ground.

A chill and eerie wind pushed past me and I saw the door that was hidden behind the boulder move slightly as if someone had just closed it behind them. Link went ahead and climbed up the ledge to get to the door. It took me a moment to realize that I should've been following him.

As Link opened the door, I caught up with him. We both stared at the next room with frowns. Another monkey was waiting to be rescued on the far side of it, trapped in a cell. To get there, you had to walk along the tiled bridge and then up some wooden platforms, two of which looked like they had collapsed. Again, how convenient.

"Are those tiles moving?" I asked, spotting one shift upwards. Link nodded and then gave a small shift of his position, meaning he had spotted something. I looked at where he was staring and saw a chest on a pillar, like the second monkey was. We hopped down and landed a bit uncomfortably, but safely. We both shook the pillar till the chest fell off, and then Link opened it to find a small silver key.

"Now how to get past those worm things..." Link said to himself, watching them closely for a pattern. What he didn't see was that there was a set of tiles that led to the other side without any of the sneaky hiding monsters. I walked across and waited for Link to follow; he gave a small laugh and came across without any problem too. The monsters glared as he passed, as if it was a tainted path they couldn't touch. Link went to head straight across, but I stopped him and pointed at the quivering tiles ahead. He gave a nod but didn't make any moves to go forward. Perhaps he was trying to come up with a safe path...

I saw four torches, and two of them were put-out. I took out the lantern and quickly jumped over the tile to the nearest torch and lit it up. I moved to go towards the other one and took a step onto one of the tiles underfoot. In the next second I was thrown up into the air and into the water. I luckily had dropped my lantern and Link caught it after seeing a platform raise up. He lit the second one quickly as I hit the water hard. I went under fast and felt the dirt on my face wipe off, I swam back up to the surface and then over to the nearest part of land. Link gave me a hand up as the ledge was too high to climb up from the water.

"Avoid the tiles this time, and we'll get to the monkey safely. Just go around them." Link suggested. I did as he said, and sure enough, I got there fine. He was close behind, and I let him go first up the platforms. When he was near the top, I began to climb up too. Link rushed to the monkey's aid and I reached the top just in time to see a giant spider land behind him as quietly as a mouse.

"Link!" I cried loudly, but I didn't have to worry as he jumped out of the way, although it looked like something had pushed him out of the way because he tripped up. The spider dove after him with its fangs rising victoriously. "Hey! Fang-face!" I shouted, waving my arms at it.

It gave an odd strangled sound and scuttled after me. I brought out the thin but handy sword I had stolen from Rusl, and charged at the giant spider. The spider moved like it had already foreseen my attack, it swiftly dodged to the side and parried with one of its eight legs. I crashed to the ground as the leg hit my back and the shoulder that had not fully healed yet. The sword flew out of my hands and next to Link. I couldn't move, all I could do was wait for the spider to dig it's fangs right through me.

"Move it!" Link called out to me, charging at the spider himself, but he knew which way the spider was going to move, and used an uppercut to send the spider recoiling. Link got a few good hits in before the spider curled inward for defence and his sword couldn't even hit it. I somehow managed to stand up and limp over to my sword, then using it to hit the spider from behind. Link gave it a final slash and it began to curl and convulse angrily. In the same moment, it exploded in a poof.

I sat down as Link unlocked the door to the monkey's prison. It clapped and gave a chattering laugh. Link handed me something in a bottle that glowed a reddish colour. I took a small sip from it and instantly felt energy surge through me in one swallow. Link's eyes softened for a moment as he took the bottle back and plugged the lid back on. After a few moments of resting, we headed back to the room with the stinky flowers.

We looked to the right of us and saw a hanging wall of vines which was a playground for hand-sized spiders. Link took out his slingshot and aimed carefully at one, drew back the string with a pellet in it, and then let it fly loose. He did this a few times to get rid of them all. Then, he motioned for me to jump onto the vines.

I for sure thought I would've fallen, but I caught some strong stems within my fingers, and then climbed up quickly so Link could follow. The monkey came up second, and then Link did. We looked at the next door and simply shrugged. Nothing could've been worse than giant spiders. Nothing. But of course we heard and saw a monkey screaming behind a locked cage. The most recent saved monkey was hiding behind the door we had entered from. A key lay just ahead, shiny and sparkling, but something large and ugly picked it up in its mouth and fed it to its other half, which looked like the stinky flowers, but far bigger. The other half dropped the key into the large stinky plant's mouth and then turned to face us.

As Link approached the monster with his sword raised, something black and speedy dropped down from the ceiling and ripped his bag off his shoulder. The monster hit the thing and I heard a girl's scream and saw Kreselle drop Link's bag and go flying into the wall hard. An odd hand-made toy tumbled out of Link's bag and then Kreselle made to go grab it. I blocked her off as Link fought the monster by himself. I picked up the toy and then stared straight at the Twili girl with a frown.

"You are not planning on taking this are you-" I couldn't complete the sentence due to my slight slipping of consciousness.

* * *

I heard two girls laughing, and a new scene opened up to me. A young girl with bright green eyes was watching an older girl dance around some sort of grassland. The younger girl clapped her hands and tried to copy the older girl slowly, but ended up tripping over on her feet. Instead, the girl sang a small song to the older girl, who seemed to know the words also. They both sang as the sun slowly went down. They sang about the trees, and the other world which they would love to see, but the younger girl seemed to be hiding something, as she seemed upset when they sung about this other land.

The land was poetically described as a land where no sun will ever fade, and no moon will ever rise, and where the people live on as a new form and are ruled by a beautiful king and queen who were cursed with their former land taken away from them. When it was finally dusk, the girl smiled and ran off into the shadows. The older girl waved goodbye and smiled back, but when the younger girl had vanished from sight, the smile faded into a sad frown.

"Goodbye, Kreselle. May thou live on, and be happy." The girl said sadly, her blue eyes faded over by a film of salt water. She gave a sigh as she turned away and came face to face with three big men, each with a curved blade in their hands. She didn't scream, but only foresaw it. Her own death was inevitable, but she knew she had to protect the younger girl.

"This is the end for you, Wielder of the Courage; you will run from us no further, tell us where you have hidden it." The biggest man said grumpily as his two men each took hold of the girl to prevent her from running.

"I will never tell someone with the likes of you, Frodnonag." She said sternly, her eyes glazed over. "May thou unite you in the pits of death where you belong."

"Enough nonsense out of you, where's that girl you were with when you hid it!?" He asked her, hitting her face roughly and unkindly. The girl shook her head, not willing to say anything. "I see. Men, do what you will."

"Let my blood forever curse you and your descendants. For I will arise again, courage will always be reborn to fight those with power. That girl will live on for she is the one thing that unites us together. She is the forgotten piece, and I've made it impossible for you to track her down now. She should be far from here by now." The girl said with a smirk on her face. She had thought ahead and casted a spell on the younger girl so that anyone who wanted to harm her couldn't see or hear her.

"Ah, but we will. Spells only last a short while after their caster is dead, so I'm not afraid of your curses and stupidity, witch of courage. Say your prayers to Din, Nayru and Farore." The man spat sourly and kicked the girl onto the floor, drawing a blade and sending it down straight through the girl's stomach. He smiled grimly, taking the sword back out of her as her arms began to loosely shake and scarlet liquid seeped from the wound. As the blood hit the ground, the man gave a cry of pain, his brown hair changing to a fiery red colour, and his eyes morphing into angry slits of darkness. The girl's curse had taken place as soon as her blood stained the land around her. The man was doomed, him and all of his bloodline. The man knew she would return to the land in a different form, because her curse had taken effect already. Soon, she would come back, and he would personally make sure it was his descendant that killed her again.

The younger girl sensed something was wrong and had returned to the place where she and the other girl had spent the twilight singing together. The girl saw the footprints of three men, but didn't see anyone around. A sense of dread reached her, maybe her friend had been found out about hiding _that thing_...

The girl looked around all over, and finally found the older girl, lying down on the ground with a sword wound through her. It was obvious that she had been dead for a while, but the younger girl refused to believe it. She wrapped her arms around the older girl and began to hum the same melody they had sung so joyfully before, but it was much more meaningful now. The wind danced around them as the younger girl's black hair wrapped around the other girl in a tight embrace. The whole of Hyrule became dark for a moment as the older girl began to disappear like a lost fragment. Her time was done, but a whisper floated around the grassland.

_Wait for me._

The younger girl shook her head and tried to hold onto something of the girl's but all that was left was a small handcrafted toy. "I can't wait! Come back! Don't leave me here alone; I don't want to be alone!" She cried out, but all that answered was an odd cry from behind her, she had to leave, but she would see the world which was hidden from this one, and she would become part of the other race.

* * *

"Ivan! Are you okay!?" Link called out far from the place I was in inside my head. I fought hard to regain my state of mind and then I saw that Kreselle was standing next to the dead monster and that Link was holding me up with his arm. I fought him off and felt sweat on my forehead. What exactly had I seen? A younger Kreselle? A dream? or did I actually see something that had happened in the past? Nothing about that made sense.

"I'm fine." I growled slightly agitated and confused. Link sighed with relief and then looked at Kreselle with a glare, "Take it if you want it that bad, I found it when I was younger, but I guess it belongs to you then."

"It's not mine, but in a sense it is. I'd watch out if I was you, and I wouldn't trust anyone." She took the toy off of the ground and vanished in a quick second. Midna appeared shortly and stared at us.

"She's always been an oddball, they say she just randomly appeared in the twilight and decided to stay there, but, I wouldn't know, I only know her because of _him_." She sighed and vanished again unhelpfully. At least I knew that the twilight was the hidden world that the younger Kreselle was seeking. Maybe it was an event of the past that I saw, but I had to keep it a secret, just like the secret about my gender. I knew that there was only one person I could trust with this information; Navi.


End file.
